La dama nocturna
by Hikari01
Summary: UA-SXS- Un accidente, muchas lagrimas, una tragedia y un dolor enorme envolvían la vida de Sakura Kinomoto y sus hermanos, hasta que conoció a los hermanos guardianes de un mundo oculto y al chico portador de unos hermosos ojos ámbares.
1. prefacio y chapter 1: el inicio del fin

**_hola!, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado ^_^_**

**_los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clamp, pero la historia es invencion mia._**

**_bueno espero lo disfruten :) dejen reviews... bye!_**

_ Prefacio_

_L__as preguntas más comunes entre las personas son: "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿de dónde eres?" las respuestas a esas preguntas serian sencillas para cualquier persona a excepción de mi._

_Te preguntaras que quiero decir con esto, pues bien, tengo 18 años, soy de Tomoeda aunque en estos momentos vivo en Tokyo, y quien soy… bueno supongo que eso depende de quién lo pregunte._

_¿Qué no entiendes nada?, mmm…si, es de esperarse, porque para hacerlo debes conocer la historia desde el principio._

_¿Qué estás dispuesto a escucharla?, mmm… de acuerdo, te contare, pero te recomiendo que te acomodes, pues mi historia es bastaste larga y algo extraña he de admitir._

_Bueno lo primero que debes saber es mi nombre, soy Sakura Kinomoto…_

Cap.1:El inicio del fin.

T_odo empezó con una tormentosa noche, como todas las noches en que algo malo ocurre, bueno en ese entonces tenía 12 años, mis padres se encontraban en un viaje de negocios en la ciudad vecina y regresarían esta noche, mientras mis hermanos y yo los esperábamos en casa, es cierto no lo eh mencionado tengo tres hermanos menores Eriol o "Eri-kun." de 9 años, Touya de 6 años y Tomoyo o "Tommy" de 3 años._

_Eran las 8:00pm y nos encontrábamos en casa mirando la tele cuando llamaron a la puerta, pensábamos que era uno de nuestros vecinos, solían visitarnos seguido ya que nuestros padres no estaban en casa._

_Así que sin muchas ganas me dirigí a abrir a nuestros "supuestos vecinos", seguro no era nada importante (que equivocada estaba), en fin, al abrir la puerta me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver frente a mí, a nada más y nada menos que un par de policías de unos 30 o 40 Años, y ambos me miraban con el Seño fruncido._

_-¿Se les ofrece algo?- les pregunte confundida._

_-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- me pregunto el que aparentaba mayor edad._

_-Sí, ¿sucede algo?_

_-Somos los oficiales yamasaki y Yakatsu ¿Podemos pasar? Tenemos algo que comunicarles- dijo esta vez el otro hombre._

_-¿Puedo ver sus placas?- pregunte desconfiada._

_-Claro- dijeron ellos mostrándomelas._

_-De acuerdo, pasen- dije haciéndome a un lado._

_Ya pasados unos 5 min. estando sentados en la sala, estos se decidieron a hablar._

_-Verán niños… tenemos una mala noticia que darles…_

_-¿De que se trata?- pregunte confusa_

_-Bueno no hay forma de hacer esto menos doloroso así que simplemente se los diré…, chicos sus padres fallecieron hace una hora por un accidente en la autopista._

_-¡¿Que?- gritamos todos (a excepción de Tommy, obviamente) al mismo tiempo- ¡Eso no es posible!, ¡devén estar confundidos!- grite histérica y al borde del llanto._

_-Lamentamos darles estas noticias pero…_

_-¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que eran ellos? – volví a gritar interrumpiendo al tal Yamasaki._

_-¿Podrías identificar a tus padres si vieras una foto de ellos?- pregunto el otro oficial._

_-Si – dije cortante, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Me dije a mi misma._

_-Bien – dijo este sacando algo que me parecieron fotos de su bolsillo y entregándomelas._

_-Vi horrorizada las imágenes en estas, de los rostros de mis padres no quedaba mucho pero sin duda esos eran los ojos de mi madre(los tenia totalmente abiertos y dilatados) y ese el cabello de mi padre, así que con un nudo en la garganta dije – niños suban a su cuarto._

_-¡Pero…!-intentaron objetar ellos._

_-Pero nada, suban ¡ahora!- les ordene, causando que estos asintieran y cumplieran la orden._

_-¿Cómo paso?- pregunte tan pronto como mis hermanos se perdieron por la escalera y escuche las puertas abrirse y serrarse._

_-Chocaron con un hombre ebrio que conducía a gran velocidad, el impacto provoco que los motores de los autos estallaran y las personas dentro de los autos murieran quemados.- me explico Yakatsu._

_-¿Y… sus… cu-cuer-pos… se calcinaron o…? –Pregunte con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y dejando la oración inconclusa._

_-Los cuerpos están completos… aunque sufrieron algunas deformaciones._

_-Ya veo._

_-Podrías por favor llamar a algún familiar… necesitamos hablar con un adulto… - dijo nuevamente yamasaki._

_-Nosotros no… tenemos más familiares, mi madre era hija única y mis abuelos murieron hace mucho tiempo, y mi padre perdió el contacto con su familia desde que vino a los estados unidos hace unos 16 años.- dije más por inercia que otra cosa, pues aun seguía en shop por la noticia._

_-Los dos hombres se miraron consternados- pero __¿__no conoces a nadie con quien podamos hablar?._

_-Bueno con la señora takenoushi, nuestra vecina.- dije distraídamente._

_-¿Podrías llamarla?- pregunto uno de ellos, pero no preste atención de cuál de los dos._

_-Si- dije tomando el teléfono y marcando el numero de la vecina, nuestros padres siempre decían que si tenias una emergencia y ellos no estaban la llamáramos.- hola señora Takenoushi, es Sakura, bueno es que necesito que venga a mi casa…si, algo paso… de acurdo.- estará aquí en un minuto – dije mirando a los hombres frente a mí._

_Un par de minutos después escuche el timbre de la casa, por lo que fui a abrir, encontrándome con una consternada mujer cuarentona, vestida con un pijama, rolitos en la cabeza y uno que otro rastro de una crema color verde en el rostro._

_-Sakura, nena, ¿Qué pasa? – me miro preocupada._

_-¿Señora Takenoushi?- escuche preguntar desde atrás a uno de los hombres._

_-Si- respondió esta._

_-Necesitamos hablar con usted- respondió otra voz y la susodicha solo asintió._

_Luego de hacerla pasar le relataron la historia, causando que la mujer rompiera en llanto y me abrasara como si de ello dependiera su vida. Acto que provoco que yo llorara aun con más fuerza._

_Los dos hombres se despidieron un rato después diciendo que los cuerpos se encontrarían mañana en la morgue._

_La señora Takenoushi, se quedo toda la noche con nosotros, y al día siguiente se encargo de todos los trámites para el funeral y el entierro, este último se efectúo a las 6:00pm, aun llovía por lo que las personas se retiraban con rapidez._

_-Sakura, vamos te resfriaras si te quedas ahí – escuche que alguien decía._

_-Hermana, vámonos – escuche minutos después, esta vez reconocí la voz de Eriol._

_-No quiero – logre articular._

_-Pero, te enfermaras si te…_

_-¡Dije que no quiero!- grite._

_-De acuerdo_

_De pronto escuche pasos alejándose, mis hermanos aun eran muy pequeños para entender lo que pasaba con claridad, y la verdad los envidiaba por eso, tan pronto como deje de escuchar pasos caí de rodillas al suelo, me arroje sobre la tumba de mis padres y allí me quede hasta desahogar todo el sufrimiento que sentía, mientras mis lagrimas se mesclaban con la lluvia, no sé cuánto tiempo dure en esa posición pero cuando decidí levantarme ya no llovía y solo se distinguía una extensa bruma negra sobre mí, y justo antes de levantarme los vi, mis hermanos me esperaban junto al auto mientras me miraban fijamente, justo en ese momento tome una decisión, les prometí a mis padres que no__permitiría que nos separaran y me jure a mi misma que cuidaría de ellos sin importar que pasara._

_Los días que le siguieron a los acontecimientos fueron confusos y desesperantes._

_No dejaban de aparecer personas dándonos el pésame, o desconocidos que decían ser de acción social, y seguridad infantil, que querían saber todo de nosotros._

_Sin mencionar que Touya y Tommy ya habían notado la falta de nuestros padres por lo que habían empezado a hacer preguntas como: "¿y mama y papa?" o "¿cuándo regresara mama?". Sus preguntas me partían el corazón, pero había que explicarles que ellos no regresarían lo cual se hizo aun mas difícil con Tommy, porque ¿cómo se le explica a una niña de 3 años que nunca más volverá a ver sus padres?, si, exacto es muy duro._

_Dos semanas después empezó lo que sería el inicio de nuestra pesadilla._

_Fue un lunes en la mañana aun estábamos de vacaciones por lo que no tendríamos que ir a la escuela y soportar todas las miradas de lástima que nos enviaran los de más._

_Esa mañana extrañamente me desperté temprano, algo me impedía seguir durmiendo, y 15 minutos después de haberme levantado escuche el timbre, atendí pensando que sería la señora Takenoushi pero en su lugar estaban un mujer que ya nos había visitado anterior mente creo que de acción social y dos hombres a su espalda._

_-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – pregunte temiendo la respuesta, pues era obvio a que venía._

_-Sí, hola creo que me recuerdas, ya habíamos hablado antes, pero soy rica Isumi Kamiya, de acción social… ¿podrías dejarnos pasar? - pregunto al ver que no hacia ningún intento de moverme de la puerta._

_-Claro, ¿pero que quiere?- al terminar la frase vi como uno de los hombres o más bien gorilas (que es lo que parecían) rodaba los ojos como acto de exasperación._

_-Necesito comunicarles algo – dijo la tal Isumi, aunque era claro que aunque no estuviera dispuesta a dejarlos pasar, entrarían de cualquier forma, así que resignada asentí y me aparte de la puerta para que cruzaran._

_-Y bien ¿que nos tiene que decir?- dije de forma cortante._

_-¿Y tus hermanos?, ellos tienen que estar presente. – alegó._

_Llame a los chicos y en susurros les dije que dijera lo que dijera esa mujer no se alterasen._

_-Bueno ya que estamos todos, lamento tener que decirles esto chicos, pero no hemos podido localizar a ningún familiar suyo, por lo que nos vemos en la penosa obligación de llevarlos a un orfanato.- dijo la tal Isumi sin rodeos._

_-Pero la señora Takenoushi desea adoptarnos y…-empecé a decir pero fui interrumpida por la odiosa mujer._

_-Eso no es posible, investigamos a la persona en cuestión y no está en condiciones de adoptarlos, no gana suficiente para mantenerlos a los cuatro, es una mujer soltera, y tiene antecedentes con la policía, por lo que no podemos dejarlos a su cargo._

_-Pero…- empecé a objetar al sentir la mirada de mis hermanos sobre mí._

_-Nada que digas cambiara las cosas Sakura, los recogeremos mañana a las 3:00pm, estén listos, y recuerden que es por su bien –dijo esta levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de los dos gorilas._

_En ese momento luego de dos semanas fingiendo que todo estaba bien, me deshice en lágrimas frente a mis hermanos, mientas estos corrían a abrazarme, principal mete Eriol que por ser el mayor, entendía mejor lo que sucedía, y yo sabia que debía ser fuerte por ellos y por mí, pero en ese momento ya no podía aguantar más._

_Luego de empacar toda nuestra ropa, y algunos recuerdos de nuestra antigua vida, me pase toda la noche pensando en alguna forma de evitar el que nos llevaran al orfanato, pero no se me ocurría nada, no había forma de impedirlo, no teníamos mas familiares y la única persona que estaba dispuesta a asumirnos a su cargo no era "acta" pera el cargo según ellos._

_Resignada a lo que nos deparara el destino, me levante de la cama y me encamine a la recamara de mis padres, buscando algunas fotos o algunos de los objeto que eran importantes para ellos._

_Estaba pasando las páginas de los álbumes de fotos, buscando las fotografías de los momentos más importantes para mis padres como el día su boda y las fotos del día en que mi madre nos dio a luz a mis hermanos y a mí. Y justo en el momento en que encontré la ultima de las fotos, recordé que mi madre solía guardar un pequeño bolso como si fuera un gran tesoro, solía decir que allí guardaba todas las cosas importantes que poseía, ósea todas las que tenían un gran valor sentimental._

_Me acerque al armario, abrí una de las puertas, y delante de mí se extendieron las prendas con las que solía ver a mis padres, no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas mientras rozaba las telas y recordaba algún momento en que mis padres los llevaran puestos. Al llegar al final del closet me encontré con un precioso vertido color blanco, con pequeños bordados en color rosa en el corpiño, era extra ples, de corte imperial, y con une delicada cinta de color rosa pálido al igual que los bordados debajo del busto, en donde el vertido caía libremente y se mecía al son del viento, era el preferido de mi madre y sobre el colgaba un pequeño bolso de color blanco que iba a juego con el vestido y que sin duda era el objeto que estaba buscando, sonreí y los mire detenidamente, sería una lástima separarlos cuando se veían tan bien estando juntos, si que los tome los dos y me regrese a mi habitación, dándole una última mirada, a aquel cuarto que tantos momentos había resguardado entre sus paredes. _

_A la mañana siguiente, nos terminamos de alistar, y nos despedimos de todos nuestros amigos, estaba segura que no los volvería a ver, por lo menos no es futuro cercano, el resto de la mañana la ocupamos revisando que nada que no quisiéramos perder se quedara atrás, porque dudaba que alguna vez volviéramos a pisar esta casa._

_A las 3:00pm en punto llegaron la odiosa mujer y sus dos gorilas a recogernos, nos despedimos de la Sra. Takenoushi, y nos subimos al auto que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva casa o como me gustaba llamarla nuestra prisión._

_Luego de unos 15 o 20 minutos de viaje llagamos a un gran edificio, de unos 3 o 4 niveles, de color marfil, rodeado de una extensa área llena de vegetación, y no pude evitar pensar que no estaba nada mal, pero ese pensamiento solo duro hasta que me percate de los enormes muros que cubrían la vista al exterior._

_-Este es el orfanato santa lucia, aquí se quedaran hasta ser adoptados – dijo la mujer del servicio social al ver que miraba los alrededores con escrutinio._

_-Ya, pero, esta consiente que es muy difícil que adopten a cuatro chicos ¿no?- pregunte con la esperanza de que se arrepintieran de negarle la adopción a la Sra. Takenoushi._

_-Claro Sakura, pero si no es posible que los adopten juntos me temo que se tendrán que separar, y dividirse entre diferentes familias – dijo esta como si fuera lo más lógico y obvio del mundo._

_-¡No! -grito Eriol al escucharla, aferrándose con más fuerza a mi mano._

_-Eso no pasara- le dije inclinándome un poco y sonriéndole para que se calmara, luego me levante y le envié una gélida mirada a esa mujer, era el colmo que además de todo, tuviéramos que aguantar el que nos mortificara con esos pensamientos._

_Cuando entramos al edificio, nos llevaron hasta una oficina al final de un pasillo, allí nos presentaron con la que era la encargada del orfanato, y luego de algunas preguntas y llenar unos papeles, nos dijeron que podíamos ver los alrededores, así que tome a Tommy en brazos, y Salí de aquella oficina seguida de mis hermanos._

_Recorrimos algunos pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta que daba al exterior, me sorprendió ver que los jardines que rodeaban la gran edificación eran hermosos, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaríamos encerrados allí hasta que fuésemos adoptados o crezcamos lo suficiente para que nos permitieran irnos, y la segunda era muy poco probable._

_Suspire, me concentre en mis hermanos, que se encontraban corriendo entre los árboles, mientras esperaba que nos llamaran me senté debajo de uno de los arboles, con Tommy aun en brazos, pues se había quedado dormida._

_Tiempo después, uno de los gorilas nos encontró y nos llevo a un gran salón que estaba lleno de personas, entre ellos muchos niños, nos hiso colocarnos en el centro del salón y la directora se nos acerco, nos presento ante todos y luego nos guio hasta donde nos íbamos a quedar, a Tommy y a mí nos enviaron a un cuarto con unas cuatro niñas mas, y a mis hermanos, a un cuarto en el otro extremo del pasillo con dos o tres chicos mas._

_Los días en el orfanato eran monótonos y aburridos, en la mañanas nos daban clases en una antiguas aulas que se encontraban en la parte trasera del orfanato, luego nos encargábamos entre todos de la limpieza, la verdad es que esos días no habían sido tan malos, nos habíamos hecho de algunos amigos, y por lo menos una vez a la semana veíamos como uno de los niños era adoptado, Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, a los dos meses de haber llegado al orfanato, empezaron los problemas, empezaban a llegar personas interesadas en adoptarnos._

_La primera fue una familia adinerada, que nos quería adoptar a los cuatro, y pensé que la suerte nos estaba sonriendo, porque no tendríamos que separarnos, pero estaba equivocada, y lo supe después de estar dos días en esa casa._

_Si bien esas personas nos querían a los cuatro, pero es que estaban buscando personas para el servicio domestico, y se les avía ocurrido adoptar huérfanos para ese propósito, para en sus exactas palabras: "hacer una obra de caridad y ahorrase el sueldo de mas empleados"._

_Pero no duramos mucho tiempo, pues sabíamos que hasta haber pasado el primer mes no estaría serrado el trato, por lo que hicimos todo lo posible para que nos devolvieran al orfanato, y lo logramos, el mismo día que se cumplió el mes, fuimos enviados al orfanato, donde nos esperaba un gran sermón y un castigo por nuestro comportamiento._

_La situación se repetía constantemente, principalmente cuando solo adoptaban a uno o dos de nosotros, y es que nunca eran personas agradables, sino todo lo contrario._

_La directora ya empezaba a impacientarse luego un año completo en la misma situación,…Ahh, si no lo había mencionado pero a esas alturas ya teníamos un año en el orfanato, las empleadas del lugar ya estaban desesperadas pues sabían que mientras más edad tuviéramos seria mas difícil que nos adoptaran, y de quien principalmente querían deshacerse era de mi, pues estaban consientes de que una de las razones del porque mis hermanos aun no habían sido adoptados era por mí, y es que ellos solo me obedecían a mí, solo aceptaban ir a un lugar si yo iba con ellos, y si los forzaban a ir, los exasperaban hasta que los regresaban al orfanato._

_Pero un día, en uno de mis recorridos por los pasillos, escuche algo que me dejo helada:_

_-Ya no sabemos que hacer con ella directora, y lo peor es que se está esparciendo el rumor de que los chicos de este orfanato son terribles- escuche decir a una de las empleadas._

_-Sí, ya eh recibido quejas sobre ellos antes, y estoy pensando en separarlos, estoy segura de que separados causaran menos problemas, enviare tres de ellos a diferentes orfanatos, sin siquiera decírselo para que no causen problemas, de hecho ya eh recibido la afirmación de dos de ellos, están muy lejos el uno del otro por lo que no creo que vuelvan a encontrarse es mejor así, ya después desistirán de estar juntos._

_-¡Oh!, tiene usted razón, ¿cuándo serán trasladados?- pregunto nuevamente la empleada._

_-Dentro de una semana, si Dios quiere, y luego volveremos a tener paz – dijo la directora con una sonrisa._

_Sabía que se estaban cansando pero no me imagine que llegarían a esos extremos, tenía que buscar una solución, algo que evitara el que nos separen, pero no se me ocurría nada, Salí disparada hasta mi cuarto, sabía que estaría vacio en estos momentos, por lo que corrí hasta quedar parada frente a mi puerta, entre y me acosté en mi cama, empecé a llorar por la desesperación, en eso me tope con mi maleta, me acerque a ella, no la había abierto desde que habíamos llegado, pues el orfanato era con uniforme, y había necesitado muy pocas de mis cosas, la abrí, y me tope con el vestido de mí madre y junto al vestido, el pequeño bolso, lo tome y lo examine con la vista , por un tiempo, hasta que me decidí a abrirlo, empecé a sacar cosas de él, entre ellas habían muchos papeles, los abrí uno por uno, algunos eran dibujos o cartas que mis hermanos y yo habíamos hecho en algún momento para ella, no pude evitar sonreír con melancolía._

_Algunos otros eran cartas de mis abuelos o mi padre, antes de ellos haberse casado, pero los otros eran actas de nacimientos, certificados médicos, etc.… Acababa de encontrar la solución a mis problemas, teníamos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos separasen, el problema es que no teníamos dinero para irnos lejos, aunque podíamos conseguirlo, si salíamos de aquí podía encontrar trabajo para mantenernos, estaba segura de eso, así que ya con un poco de esperanza, seguí sacando cosas, allí estaban unos bellísimos pendientes de plata con zafiros en forma de pétalos, era el ultimo obsequio que mi padre le había dado a mi madre, luego encontré un relicario, de oro en forma de corazón, dentro del estaba un foto de mis abuelos y una de mi familia, que fue tomada un mes después de nacer Tommy, un anillo heredado de mi abuela, lo conocía muy bien, era una tradición pasarlo de madre a hija, estaba hecho en oro blanco, con un intrincado diseño de piedras que al observar de lejos formaba una flor cuyo centro era gran diamante, ese había sido el anillo de compromiso de mi tatarabuela._

_Pero justo al fondo se encontraba lo que me pareció un papel arrugado, me pareció extraño, era lo único que se veía tan maltratado, lo tome y me percate de que estaba envolviendo algo, lo abrí y lo que vi me dejo muda, envuelto por el papel se encontraba un gran fajo de dinero, sonreí y susurre un "gracias mama", ya teníamos dinero para sostenernos por lo menos un mes o dos y nos podíamos largar de este estado sin problemas._

_Ahora solo me faltaba pensar en cómo salir del orfanato sin ser detectados, me acosté en la cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensando en cómo salir, pero me termine quedando dormida._

_Cuando me desperté. Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que guarde todo nuevamente en la maleta y la oculte bajo la cama, Salí del cuarto y me dirigí hasta el comedor, ya estaban poniendo la mesa y cuando una de las encargadas me vio, solo frunció el ceño y me pregunto:_

_-¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde?, no cumpliste con tus obligaciones – me regaño_

_-Lo siento me quede dormida – dije simplemente, y esta me miro reprobatoriamente y empezó a mascullas sabrá Dios que, sobre la irresponsabilidad de algunas personas._

_Suspire y me encamine a la cocina para ayudar a poner la mesa, durante la cena me la pase pensando en cómo salir, tanto que casi no comí nada, luego de la cena nos daban 60 min para hacer lo que quisiéramos antes de enviarnos a dormir, en ese tiempo mis amigos (un pequeño grupo de 4, formado por 2 chicas y 2 chicos) me abordaron con preguntas como: ¿donde estuviste?, ¿qué estas tramando?, ¿podemos ayudar?, ¿estás bien?, etc.…, ya me lo esperaba, me avía desaparecido toda la tarde cuando solía pasarme el tiempo libre en el jardín, con ellos o con mis hermanos. _

_Sonreí y los mire, sabia que podía confiar en ellos, así que les relate todo lo que había pasado y les pregunte si sabían cómo Salir de aquí, luego de unos 5 min, pensando entre todos, uno de ellos exclamo un "ya lo tengo", que nos sobresalto a todos._

_-¿Que tienes? – Pregunte mirándolo_

_-Ya sé cómo puedes huir sin que te vean_

_-¿Cómo?- preguntamos todos_

_-Por el jardín trasero, recuerda que hay un desnivel y allí el muro es más bajo además de que nunca hay nadie cerca de esa área._

_Sonreí y lo abrase con fuerza, tenía razón, en esa zona, el jardín parecía más bien un pequeño bosque por lo espeso que era, no nos podrían ver con facilidad y sería más fácil saltar el muro._

_Minutos después ya teníamos planeado como salir sin muchas dificultades, ellos nos ayudarían a subir al muro, lo haríamos el jueves a la media noche cuando todos estén dormidos, luego mis hermanos y yo nos iríamos hasta la parada de autobuses y tomaríamos el que nos llevara a Tokyo, estaríamos allí a en unas 5 o 6 horas._

_Ellos se encargarían de que no quedara ninguna pista de nosotros o de adonde nos dirigíamos, aunque era poco probable que nos buscaran._

_Luego de arreglar todo, me acerque a mis hermanos y les dije lo que estaba planeando y el porqué, pero también les deje en claro que si preferían quedarse lo podían hacer, que nuestra vida iba a ser un poco difícil luego de saliéramos del orfanato, que tendríamos que mentir en mas una ocasión, pero ellos solo me sonrieron y me dijeron que mientras estuviéramos juntos nada importaba._

_Así quedo pactado, que en la madrugada del jueves dejaríamos atrás este lugar, esta ciudad, este estado y con esto nuestra antigua vida._


	2. Chapter 2: un nuevo comienzo

_Cap. 2: Un Nuevo Comienzo._

_E__l día de nuestra partida, llego antes de lo esperado, lo habíamos alistado todo, así que continuamos con nuestro monótono día como siempre, primero las clases, luego la comida, la limpieza del edificio y luego hacíamos lo que queríamos hasta la hora de la cena._

_Nos acostamos como de costumbre a las 10:00pm, a las 12:00 luego de asegurarme de que mis compañeras estaban dormidas, saque mi maleta, en donde se encontraban las pertenencias de Tommy y las mías, nos cambie a las dos, y Salí del cuarto con Tommy en brazos pues aun seguía algo dormida._

_Al final de pasillo me encontré con mis hermanos y en la cocina con el resto de mis amigos, salimos y nos escabullimos entre la maleza y los arboles hasta llegar al gran muro._

_Desperté a Tommy, y luego de despedirme de ellos con un abrazo y la promesa de encontrarnos en un futuro, me ayudaron a subir al muro y ya sobre este, me senté para ayudar a mis hermanos, estos fueron subiendo uno por uno._

_Cuando tuve a Elí me mis brazos, arroje las maletas del otro la do de la pared, me despedí con la mano de mis amigos y me arroje cargando a Tommy, asía el otro lado, al tocar el suelo la pare junto a mí y estire los brazos para atrapar a mis dos hermanos cuando se arrojaron, estos saltaron sin dificultad y al atraparlo así pierdo el equilibrio pero estábamos bien, así que le dijimos adiós al orfanato y dándole la espalda corrimos hasta llegar a una estación de autobuses, por suerte el ultimo aun no había partido, lo cual era un alivio, estaríamos lejos de todo antes de lo pensado._

_Compre los tiques para el bus, aunque creía que no lo lograría, pues el encargado parecía un poco reacio a dármelos, de no ser porque Eriol llego hasta la taquillera, diciendo que nuestros padres nos esperaban en la banca, donde para mi suerte se encontraba una pareja, el señor miro por un momento la banca y luego a mí, asintió y me los dio, luego de pagárselos._

_Recordando aquello suspire, entendía su comportamiento, era extraño ver a una adolecente y tres niños a media noche solos en las calles, ¡pero el solo tenía que cumplir con sufunción que es la de vender tiques, y lo único que le tenía que importar era que le pagaran por ellos nada más!, se quejaba una vos en mi cabeza con mi parte racional._

_Minutos después avisaron que el bus pronto se iría y que por favor subir en este cuanto antes, y eso hicimos nos acomodamos en dos asientos contiguos, y entregamos los tiques al encargado cuando este los pidió._

_El bus arranco un rato después y yo pude al fin relajarme, el tiempo empezó a correr, y no pude evitar quedar dormida como mis hermanos, me desperté un par de horas después, mire la pequeña pantalla que estaba al frente donde estaba un mapa que señalaba el lugar en que estábamos, estábamos casi a las afueras de Tomoeda, y como a una hora de nuestro objetivo. Llegamos a Tokyo a eso de las 8:00 am, y le pedí al conductor la dirección de algún hotel, en el que nos pudiéramos instalar hasta encontrar una pensión o apartamento que pudiéramos alquilar. _

_Llegamos a un hotel de mala muerte, pero que era lo que necesitábamos, pues es ningún otro sitio le entregarían la llave de un cuarto a una menor sin un adulto presente._

_Pero como esperaba solo necesite un poco más dinero para convencer al chico que estaba en ese momento como encargado, de darme la llave, fue sencillo no pregunto nada y simplemente acepto los datos que le daba sabiendo que eran falsos._

_La habitación era doble, perfecta para nosotros por el momento, luego de comer algo en un pequeño comedor que estaba junto al hotel deje a mis hermanos en el cuarto, y Salí a ver si encontraba un lugar donde quedarnos, aunque este día no tuve éxito._

_Sucedió lo mismo durante dos días más, pero una tarde cuando empezaba a creer que no encontraría nada en ningún sitio, me senté en un banca en un pequeño parque cerca del hotel, y me dedique a ver a mi alrededor, solo habían uno o dos niños jugando y un anciano dando de comer a las palomas en el banco de junto._

_Me disponía a irme cuando me percate que el anciano que anteriormente daba tan tranquilamente de comer a las aves, ahora se retorcía de dolor, me acerque y le pregunte si se encontraba bien, pero este no contesto sino que se retorció de dolor, por lo que desesperada mire a ver si veía alguien a quien pedir ayuda, pero no veía a nadie, en eso recordé que a unas calles había un hospital, le dije al anciano que no se moviera, que buscaría ayuda y Salí corriendo hacia la calle._

_Al llegar pare un taxi y le pedí al taxista que me ayudara a trasladara a "mi abuelo" que de repente había sufrido un ataque, este dudo un momento y luego asintió bajando del auto, entre los dos colocamos al anciano acostado en el asiento trasero, y yo me monte en el del copiloto, nos dirigimos al hospital, donde trataron al anciano de emergencia, por lo visto había sufrido un ataque de asfixia._

_Cuando el anciano se normalizo, me acerque a un doctor y le pregunte si podía verlo, este me pregunto si era algún familiar y no me quedo más remedio que decir que era su nieta, quería ver si estaba bien y saber a quién llamar para que lo pasara a buscar o se quedara con él en caso que se necesitara._

_-¿No hay nadie más contigo?- pregunto el doctor y yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Bien, tu abuelo se encuentra débil por el momento, pero con un poco de descanso y algunas pastillas estará bien- volvió a decir._

_-¿Puedo verlo? – quise saber_

_-Ahora mismo está dormido, pero si_

_-Gracias, mmm… ¿tiene alguna otra indicación para él? – pregunte_

_-Si bueno debe estar en cama durante un mes y medicarse debidamente durante este tiempo, al finalizar el mes tiene que venir a hacerse un chequeo para ver si todo va como debería ir y eso es todo._

_-Muchas gracias, adiós- me despedí y me encamine al cuarto del anciano._

_Al entrar encontré al anciano despierto mirando hacia el techo, supongo que la anestesia ya había pasado, este se percato de mi presencia y miro hacia la puerta, visiblemente confundido, le sonreí y me acerque a la cama._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura, estaba en el parque cuando usted sufrió el ataque y lo traje a este hospital, y bueno venia a ver como se encontraba y a preguntarle si necesita que llame a alguien para que lo venga a recoger, también tengo algunas indicaciones del doctor para usted, y espero no le importe pero les eh dicho que soy su nieta para que me permitieran verlo.- dije todo sin pararme a respirar ni una sola vez por lo que al terminar tome una gran bocanada de aire._

_-Hola, gracias por haberme traído, soy Yamato y no te preocupes no tengo que llamar a nadie – dijo con una cálida sonrisa que sin embargo no le llego a los ojos._

_-¿Está seguro? usted aun no está totalmente recuperado y sería mejor si… - me corte cuando lo vi negar._

_-No te preocupes estoy bien, y vivo solo por lo que no tengo a nadie a quien llamar_

_- Pero quizas un hijo o sobrino o quizas un hermano, podría…- nuevamente me corte cuando el volvió a negar._

_-No tengo hermanos por lo que tampoco sobrinos y discutí con mis hijos hace años por una estupidez y desde entonces no se de ellos – dijo con la tristeza marcada en su voz._

_-Lo siento yo…_

_-No te preocupes – dijo mirando hacia la ventana – pero ya esta anocheciendo tus padres deben estar preocupados_

_-No, no vivo con mis padres – dije con melancolía, mientas el anciano, me veía con extrañeza – ellos murieron en un accidente hace un año – dije con simpleza._

_-Lo siento, pero aun así tus tutores…_

_-No, llegue a esta ciudad hace unos días, con mis hermanos, nos estamos quedando en un hotel cerca del parque hasta que encuentre donde rentar una habitación._

_-Eso es una suerte – dijo el mas para sí que para mí, pero lo logre escuchar y lo mire sin comprender – hace unos meses decidí rentar dos habitaciones en mi casa, pues esta es muy grande para una sola persona, pero hasta ahora nadie parece interesado._

_-Vaya, una gran coincidencia- dije sorprendida_

_-Si, por eso se me acaba de ocurrir, que ustedes podrían mudarse allí, en lugar de pagar una renta se encargan de limpiar y cocinar, así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ustedes tendrían donde quedarse y yo no estaría solo en esa gran casa._

_Lo mire sorprendida, savia que debía de pensarlo bien, porque no concia de nada a este señor, pero estar con él era como estar con mi difunto abuelo, y algo me decía que era lo mejor aceptar, que así ya tendríamos un techo y quizas con un poco de tiempo podríamos borrar la tristeza de los ojos de ese anciano._

_Así que sin pensarlo más, le sonreí y le extendí mi mano con un "trato hecho" saliendo de mis labios._

_Los días y meses pasaron y el Viejo Yamato (como lo llamaba cariñosamente), y nosotros nos llevábamos cada vez mejor, era como si realmente fuera nuestro abuelo y nosotros sus nietos, le habíamos contado toda nuestra historia y este nos acogido como si fuésemos de su familia, yo había conseguido encontrar un trabajo, como pianista (había aprendido a tocarlo desde pequeña) en un pequeño restaurante a unas calles de la casa, logramos inscribirnos en una escuela, gracias a la ayuda de Yamato, que se hiso pasar por nuestro abuelo, y le había dicho al director que todo lo que necesitara lo hablara conmigo, pues no estaba bien de salud, el director no había tenido problemas con eso, y empezaríamos a mediados de agosto para lo que faltaba menos de un mes, aunque ya habíamos perdido un año (que obviamente no dijimos porque), y teníamos que repetirlo, pero eso no era problema para ninguno de nosotros._

_Todo parecía ir de maravilla, y así fue durante un tiempo o más exactamente un año, pues el viejo Jon avía caído enfermo a los 13 meses de empezar a vivir juntos, nos encargábamos de cuidarlo entre todos, y empezaba a faltarnos el dinero, pues el dinero que encontre en el bolso de mi madre se había terminado hace ya un tiempo, por lo que empecé a buscar otro trabajo además del de pianista, pero este no parecía que iba a aparecer nunca._

_Dos meses después de haberse enfermado tuvimos que internar al viejo Yamato, el cual murió una semana después de quedar interno, aun recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos:_

_Estábamos en su habitación del hospital, cuando este empezó a agradecer, por los momentos que pasó en su último año de vida, por no haber estado solo y en ese momento lo interrumpí._

_-No diga eso, usted se recuperara, y luego iremos alimentar a las palomas del parque – dije sonriéndole_

_-No, Sakura no duraré mucho más tiempo aquí, y quiero darte la gracias por todo lo…_

_-No siga, usted estará bien y… – dije ya con lagrimas_

_-Déjame terminar, quiero agradecerte a ti y a tus hermanos por los momentos de felicidad que me dieron en estos meses, y quiero que me prometas que van a ser felices - dijo con una débil sonrisa a la que yo respondí y asentí._

_-Bien, también necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo_

_-Lo que quiera – dije con la voz entrecortada_

_-Quiero que conserven la casa, es suya ahora_

_-¿Que? Pero no podemos hacer eso, es su casa y…_

_- yo no la voy a necesitar después de muerto, quédensela, solo te pediré, que si uno de mis hijos en algún momento vuelve a esta, le digas que me perdone por lo ocurrido hace años y que los amo y que les entregues esto – dijo con melancolía y entregándome unos tres sobres, con el nombre de cada uno de sus hijos – ¿lo harás verdad? – dijo esta vez con anhelo y yo solo pude asentir, pues las lagrimas ya no me dejaban articular palabra._

_-Gracias._

_Luego de eso me había dedicado a sostener su mano, hasta que a eso de las 8:00pm deje de sentir su agarre, levante la cabeza para confirmar lo que mi cabeza se negaba a creer, que nuestro querido amigo acababa de morir, yo no pude más que apretar más fuertemente su mano y deshacerme en lagrimas sobre su lecho._

_Cuando estuve más tranquila llame a una de las enfermeras y esta al doctor, quien solo recalco lo obvio, lo llevaron a la morgue, donde me entere que el ya lo había preparado todo y que sabia que moriría pronto, por eso no había dejado ninguna cosa por resolver, lo enterramos a la mañana siguiente en el hueco que se encontraba junto a la tumba de su esposa y como dije anteriormente cada vez que algo malo sucede, llueve, y esta no era la excepción ya que sobre nosotros se desataba una fuerte lluvia, como si el cielo estuviera acompañándonos en nuestro dolor._

_Una semana después, llego a nosotros un abogado, diciéndonos que el viejo Yamato, nos había heredado todas sus pertenencias, que eran la casa y todo lo que en ella hubiere, el abogado me dio los papeles de la propiedad y se marcho, no pude evitar llorar al ver los papeles sobre la mesa, pues ese anciano no solo nos había dado un lugar para vivir sino que durante meses nos había brindado el amor y calor de un hogar, de algo que habíamos perdido hace tiempo._

_Luego de aquel trago amargo, nos mantuvimos estables durante algunos meses, nos iba bien es la escuela, estaba ganando lo justo para mantenernos, por lo que no podíamos darnos muchos lujos, pero de vez en cuando ahorraba suficiente dinero para llevarlos al parque de diversiones, al cine, al acuario o al zoológico, estábamos bien por ahora, solo se habían percatado de la muerte de anciano una o dos personas, por lo que no tuvimos problemas, ni tuvimos que inventar una mentira en la escuela, a diario buscaba información sobre el anciano y su familia, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno de sus hijos y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho antes de morir, pero nadie sabía mucho sobre él, lo cual me dificultaba la tarea, con el tiempo desistí de preguntar y me dedique a revidar algunas cajas y archivos que estaban en la casa, y hasta ahora solo pude encontrar algunas fotos y cartas que había escrito pero que nunca se atrevió a enviar a sus hijos, el problema es que en ninguna de estas aparecía una dirección, ni un numero, pero no importaba seguiría intentando, algún día encontraría algo, de eso estaba segura._

_Mis hermanos habían crecido bastante, ya casi pasaban tres años desde que todo empezó, yo estaba por cumplir los 15, Eriol acababa de cumplir los 12, Touya cumpliría los 9 dentro de un par de semanas y Tomoyo ya contaba con 6 años._

_Tomoyo ya se encontraba en el primer año de la primaria, y desde ahora podría afirmar que sería muy lista y bonita al crecer, Touya se encontraba a mitad de la primaria y me sorprendía lo mucho que había crecido en solo 3 años, aunque lastimosamente su salud no había mejorado, el siempre había sido el más frágil en lo que a salud se refiere, porque mama había tenido complicaciones en su embarazo, Eriol, ya estaba en su último año en la primaria había crecido de un momento para otro y ya casi me pasaba en estatura._

_Pero nuestra suerte (que era sumamente mala), no nos quería dar un respiro, y una noche de marzo, me fui como de costumbre al Trabajo, mi turno empezaba a las 7:00pm y terminaba a las 11:30pm, llegue al trabajo como de costumbre, hable un rato con uno de mis compañeros y luego me puse el uniforme y me senté al piano, la noche fue tranquila, no había muchas personas y terminamos más temprano de lo habitual._

_En ese momento, pensé que era una suerte, pero nuevamente me equivoque en mi predicción._

_-Sakura, ven aquí por favor – escuche a mi jefe llamarme._

_-Sí que sucede señor Tomojisa? – dije al acercarme_

_-Toma – dijo extendiéndome un sobre_

_-Pero si aun no se termina el mes – dije al percatarme que era mi sueldo_

_-Lose pero el dueño a decidió cerrarlo y…_

_-¡¿Qué? – dije sorprendida, y es que eso solo quería decir una cosa, ¡que estaba desempleada!_

_-Si esta es la última noche que abrirá el restaurante._

_Salí del local sin poder creérmelo, ¿que rayos haría ahora?, es decir me tomaría tiempo encontrar un nuevo trabajo que encaje tan bien con mi horario en la escuela._

_Ya desesperada me senté en la acera y apoye la cara en mis dos manos, y llevaba unos 5 min allí cuando empecé a escuchar pasos acercándose, levante el rostro y frente a mí se encontraba un hombre, visiblemente borracho o drogado o quizas los dos, no estaba segura, me dispuse a levantarme cuando el sonrió de forma lasciva._

_-Buenas noches- dijo atravesándome con la mirada_

_-Buenas noches – dije cortante y apresure el paso para alejarme todo lo posible de él, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando otro hombre se atravesó en mi camino._

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa linda?, mejor quédate a jugar con nosotros- dijo este._

_-No gracias – espete dándome la vuelta hacia uno de los lados, y empecé a correr, y estos me siguieron, poco tiempo después deje de escuchar sus pasos, y pensé que los había perdido, hasta que mire a mi alrededor y me percate de donde me encontraba, estaba en un sucio callejón, lo suficiente oscuro como para no distinguir nada, me habían atrapado, y no tardaron en hacérmelo notar cuando aparecieron los dos que me habían seguido frente a mí, y detrás aparecieron dos más, me tenían acorralada, me guiaron a una trampa, en la que fui lo suficiente estúpida para caer._

_-No nos mires así, nos divertiremos y disfrutaras tanto como nosotros – dijo el de menor estatura acercándose y tocando mi rostro con su mano._

_-¡No me toques!- le espete, alejando bruscamente mi rostro de su mano, el tipo se enfureció por mi reacción y saco una navaja colocándola en mi cuello._

_-Mas te vale que te comportes- dijo con una sonrisa sínica._

_Empecé a forcejar y otro de ellos empezó a acercarse para agarrarme, le aventé mi bolso en el rostro con toda la fuerza que tenia, golpe al que me sostenía del brazo con la rodilla en el estomago, mientras este se retorcía de dolor, aproveché eso para salir corriendo, detrás de mi escuchaba sus pasos, no sabría cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo entre esos callejones, cuando de repente sentí que me halaron del cabello hacia atrás, el dolor del golpe y la fuerza con la que me arrastraron hacia atrás me hicieron gritar, ya en el suelo sentí como uno de ellos se posicionaba sobre mí, y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era el que se me había acercado primero, y obviamente el líder de este asqueroso cuarteto._

_-Ya basta de juegos – dijo este con ira en su voz, y yo le escupí en el rostro, e identifique el odio en sus ojos – ¡perra!- me grito antes de golpearme en el rostro con uno de sus puños, el golpe había sido con la intención de dejarme inconsciente, pero no lo consiguió, y la verdad hubiera preferido que sí, pero intente forcejar sin mucho éxito, cuando él les indico a los demás que me tomaran los brazos y las piernas para que no me pudiera mover, seguí forcejando mientras sentía las manos de ese hombre por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como sus manos tiraban de mi blusa con fuerza, hasta que vi los botones de esta salir disparados por todas partes, luego intento besarme, pero apartaba el rostro de él, hasta que con una de sus manos halo de mi cabello, provocando que gritara, y obteniendo así lo que quería, luego de haber pasado su asquerosa lengua por todo mi cuerpo, se separo de mi y por unos segundos creí que me dejaría en paz que ya había tenido suficiente, pero ese pensamiento solo duro hasta que sentí como bajaban bruscamente mis pantalones, forcejé con más fuerza, pero de nada sirvió, aquel sujeto me violo, y no solo él, sino que lo mismo se repitió una y otra vez primero él y luego otros dos._

_luego de que el segundo hizo lo que quiso con migo, deje de forcejar ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y me dolía todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, estos me ardían debido a las lagrimas que no había dejado de derramar desde que toda esta pesadilla empezó, pero desgraciadamente podía escucharlos y sentirlos._

_Cuando el tercero de ellos se dispuso a seguir lo que los demás habían comenzado, escuche las burlas y gritos de sus compañeros, ya ni siquiera me sujetaban las manos o los pies, sabían que yo ya no haría nada, no tenia siquiera voluntad de vivir, quería estar muerta en ese momento, desde un principió había sentido como algo dentro de mí se rompía en mil pedazos._

_Cuando el tercero termino, el último de ellos se dispuso a posicionarse sobre mí, ya no importaba, estaba segura que para esos momentos parecía más una muñeca hueca y sin vida que una chica, lo único que me alegraba es que sabia que este ya era el último, y no me importaba si me mataban después, de hecho si lo hicieran me estrían haciendo un favor._

_Ya sentía a este sobre mí, cuando escuche unos fuertes golpes y luego un par de disparos y de repente deje de sentir aquel espantoso peso sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos lentamente, soportando el dolor, cuando sentí que me alzaban con delicadeza del suelo, me sostenía un hombre de increíbles ojos azules y cabello tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, escuche un lejano "estas a salvo, descansa" antes de que todo se volviera negro. _


	3. Chapter 3: Adentrandome en las sombras

_**hola! ^_^ ¿como están? bueno aquí les dejo el 3er cap espero les guste :)**_

**_les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131 y darck-sakura21 por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 muchas gracias por el review =D es el 1ro que recibo, bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please ^_^_**

**_byeeee cuidense!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3: Adentrándome en las Sombras.<strong>_

_D__esperté un par de horas después, según el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la cama, apenas eran las 5:15 AM, estaba más que desconcertada, después de todo ese no era mi cuarto, ni ninguno de los que conformaban mi casa, así que ¿donde rayos estaba?, me mire, esa no era la popa que llevaba puesta para ir a trabajar, llevaba puesto un pijama de hombre supuse por el color y lo grande que me quedaba, pero ¿que hacía yo con eso? Y en ese momento lo recordé, recordé todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y empecé a llorar nuevamente, me sentía sucia, usada y sobre todo sentía repugnancia de mi cuerpo._

_Me Salí de la cama sintiendo un gran dolor desde mis caderas hasta los dedos de los pies, pero seguí con la única intención de conseguir un baño, necesitaba bañarme cuanto antes, encontré uno, pocos minutos después, entre a este y trabe la puerta, me desvestí con rapidez tratando de no tocar mi piel, me metí a la tina, y abrí la ducha, el agua caía a grandes cantidades desde esta, me metí debajo del chorro y tome una esponja, la sature de jabón, y la pase insistentemente y con fuerza por todo mi cuerpo, pero la sensación de suciedad no se iba, volví a hacer lo mismo, esta vez estrujaba la esponja contra mi piel con más fuerza y brusquedad, hasta que esta quedo totalmente roja y dolorida, parecía que estaba a punto de sangrar._

_Desesperada solté la esponja y me deje caer en la tina, aun lloraba y lo hice con más fuerza, cuando entendí que me sentiría así toda mi vida, levante la vista de mis piernas y recorrí el baño con los ojos, cuando la vi, era pequeña e inofensiva, pero sobre todo era la solución a todos los problemas (o eso pensé en ese momento), allí a unos pocos pasos de mi se encontraba una pequeña cuchilla para afeitar, el filo de esta brillaba con la luz sombre el lavamanos, no lo pensé y acerque a este mi mano con sumo cuidado y la tome, regrese hacia la tina, no savia donde estaba pero no quería manchar nada con mi suciedad, me senté nuevamente en la tina, mire nuevamente la cuchilla, le puse el tapón a la tina, y deje el agua correr nuevamente, mientras la tina se llenaba, tome la cuchilla y la acerqué hasta la muñeca de mi brazo izquierdo, ubique mis venas con la vista y sonreí, y despacio deslicé el filo de la cuchilla, sobre esta, lo hice una, dos, tres, y cuatro veces, hasta que sentí la sangré correr por mi muñeca y caer en el agua, me recosté en la tina y espere lo que yo consideraba en ese momento, el adiós al infierno en el que había vivido._

_Había pasado un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, pero ya empezaba a sentirme débil, y la tina ya estaba llena de aquel liquido carmesí mesclado con el agua, escuche unos toque es la puerta y que una voz decir algo, pero no entendía que, ya todo se veía borroso, estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo "¡bien!" pensé, luego escuche un golpe en la puerta, y luego otro, vi como la puerta cedió, con un fuerte golpe en la pared al estrellarse con esta, y detrás la puerta un chico de unos 20 y tantos mirarme horrorizado, para luego tomar una toalla y cubrirme con ella mientras me sacaba de la tina, sentí como envolvía el corte de mí mano con algo que no supe identificar, como me alzaba y salía disparado por unas escaleras, pero no recuerdo nada mas, pues lo último que vi fue una puerta, y de repente mucha luz._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando desperté, me encontré con un cuarto sumamente blanco, de hecho todo en el era blanco, así que supuse que era un hospital, recorrí el cuarto hasta toparme con una mirada color miel muy clara.<em>

_-Despertaste – dijo sorprendido_

_-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunte, aunque obviamente ya savia porque estaba en el hospital, pero ¿por que me habían llevado al hospital?, ¿Por qué no habían permitido que me muriera?, ¿Qué les avía hecho yo, para que me odiaran tanto? (lose, debes estar pensando que estoy loca o algo, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando bien)._

_-Soy Yukito, aunque suelen llamarme Yuki, y bueno estas aquí porque intentaste suicidarte – dijo esto último en un tono más bajo._

_-Y supongo que fuiste tú quien me trajo – el solo asintió – ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunte, y este me miro extrañado._

_-¡Claro! Estabas desmayada cuando mi hermano te llevo a casa y por eso no recuerdas nada. – dijo como hablando consigo mismo._

_-¿Qué? – pregunte ahora confundida e intrigada._

_-¡Oh! Lo siento, es que mi hermano te encontró anoche, en un callejón muy cerca de nuestro bar y bueno… - se corto como buscando las palabras correctas._

_-Tu hermano fue el que me salvo de ser violada de nuevo ¿verdad?- lo corte_

_-Sí pero… dijiste ¿de nuevo?, ¿ya habías sido violada antes?- pregunto con bastante sorpresa._

_-Bueno unas tres veces anoche, antes de que tu hermano llegara- dije con una enorme tristeza y melancolía, mientras el chico parecía haberse congelado, estaba estático, y su sorpresa ante la noticia era casi palpable._

_-Ahora entiendo – escuche que susurro._

_-¿Que?- quise saber_

_-No, nada, en fin, mi hermano te llevo hasta nuestra casa, donde una amiga se encargo de cambiarte la ropa y lavarte un poco, te acostamos en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y como todavía teníamos que resolver algunas cosas, te dejamos sola, suponíamos que no despertarías hasta hoy bien entrada la mañana, luego de un par de horas regrese a la casa y fui a ver cómo te encontrabas, me sorprendí al ver que no estabas en la cama, pero supuse que estarías en el baño, por lo que espere, y me preocupe cuando me di cuente de todo el tiempo que había pasado, me encamine a tocar la puerta, cuando note un charco de agua que venía de la puerta del baño, aunque lo que realmente me sobresalto fue el color del agua, era roja y bueno logre abrir la puerta y lo otro supongo que ya lo sabes. – yo solo asentí._

_-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir – dije luego de un tiempo_

_-No digas eso, pasaste por cosas horribles pero tú no pareces ser de las que se dejan vencer por eso – me dijo con calma – además creo que ellos valen el que lo enfrentes – dijo pasándome una fotografía, que me había tomado hace poco con mis hermanos- la encontramos en uno de los bolsillos de tu pantalón – dijo al final._

_Mis hermanos, por Dios, no había pensado en ellos en todo este tiempo, el tenia razón, ellos valían el que me enfrentara a esto y más, y había estado a punto de dejarlos solos, sin ningún amparo, a ellos que son lo único que me queda, estuve a punto de romper mi promesa, pero ya no mas, prometí cuidar de ellos y eso haría, sentí las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y empecé a preguntarme de dónde sacaba tantas lagrimas si pensaba que ya estaba seca._

_-No llores, nada paso, en una par de días estarás como nueva – me dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa, la cual devolví con una débil pero muy sincera sonrisa._

_Luego de eso escuchamos la puerta abrirse y por ella entrar, a un hombre de unos 30 años como mucho, lo reconocí como el que me salvo, porque no podía olvidar ese color de ojos, Yukito lo saludo con una cabezada que este respondió, aquel hombre debía ser el mayor, pues su rostro era más maduro que el de su hermano, aunque quizas es que este tenía un seño levemente fruncido a diferencia de Yukito que sonreía con una enorme calidez, ellos se separaron un poco para hablar, de lo que supongo los llevo a estar en el hospital, ósea de la estupidez que yo había cometido (si, para ese momento ya había empezado a generar bien mi cerebro), luego regresaron y se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de la cama._

_-Sakura este es mi hermano mayor Yue, él fue el que te salvo de esos tipos anoche – dijo Yukito._

_-Gracias por todo – dije mirándolo y sonriéndole_

_-Lamento no haber llegado antes – dijo con una vos un tanto molesta, pero pude notar la sinceridad de sus palabras._

_-No te preocupes, ya hicieron mucho, de verdad se los agradezco- dije alternando la mirada entre uno y otro._

_-No hay de que, dinos ¿necesitas algo?_

_-Bueno solo llamar a mis hermanos, no saben nada de mi desde ayer que salí a trabajar._

_-Es cierto ¿que hacías a esas horas por esa zona?_

_-Regresaba del trabajo, generalmente siempre salía un poco más tarde, pero cerramos el restaurante temprano, debido a que lo cerrarían._

_-Entonces esto debe ser tuyo, ¿no? – dijo Yue mostrándome un sobre blanco. Donde estaba el dinero de mi sueldo y un poco mas por el año que tenia trabajando con ellos – uno de esos tipos lo tenía en la mano, cuando te encontré – dijo simplemente._

_-¡Sí!, gracias, es mi sueldo, no hubiera sabido que hacer si no contaba con el dinero, me encuentro desempleada nuevamente y tengo que mantener a mis hermanos – dije sin pensar a lo que ellos se miraron sorprendidos y luego Yue asintió._

_-Entonces Sakura, ¿que te parece trabajar provisionalmente en nuestro bar?, hasta que encuentres algo mejor –dijo Yukito, y yo los mire atónita._

_-No puedo hacer eso, serias demasiado, y… -empecé a negarme, eso sería abusar y no podía hacer eso, pero fui cortada._

_-Solo será por un tiempo, y hace poco despedimos a uno de nuestros empleados y necesitamos ayuda–dijo esta vez Yue._

_-¿Están seguros? –ambos asintieron por lo que yo simplemente asentí –de acuerdo. –les dije._

_No estaba segura de porque, pero algo me decía que ellos iban a formar parte importante en mi vida. (Fue un encuentro extraño, pero así fue como conocí a los hermanos tsukishiro, los cuales ahora son como una familia para mí)._

_Me dieron el alta un par de horas después y los chicos me llevaron a casa, donde mis hermanos me esperaban preocupados, tan pronto entre por la puerta, se arrojaron sobre mí y me bombardearon de preguntas, le sonreí y les dije la pequeña mentira que me había inventado de camino a casa (porque obviamente no les iba a decir que me violaron y luego me intente suicidar), cuando termine estos repararon en la presencia de "Yue" y "Yuki", los miraron con desconfianza en un principio, pero luego de un par de días (porque nos visitaban diario)mis hermanos les tomaron confianza y cariño como si fueran de la familia, mientras mis queridos amigos amaron a mis hermanos desde el principio, y con el tiempo se convirtieron en parte de nuestra extraña familia, era como tener un par de hermanos mayores que velaban por nosotros._

* * *

><p><em>Ya tenía una semana (por cierto tuve que esperar un mes antes de empezar a trabajar) en el bar de los hermanos Tsukishiro, (ese es el nombre del bar), y cada vez me sorprendía mas el que este bar nada fuera de lo común, y como yo lo considere muy mal ubicado (estaba en una de esas callejuelas casi desiertas y muy tenebrosas) conseguía el doble del dinero en un día, que lo que obtenía en el restaurante donde solía trabajar en una semana.<em>

_Sin mencionar que la clientela de este es de lo más selecta, en la semana que tenia trabajando allí, solo había visto personas con vidas obviamente acomodadas, o en otras palabras personas adineradas, una prueba de ello es que había logrado distinguir a un par de políticos hace dos noches, sabía que algo raro había con el bar, y que mis amigos me escondían algo sobre este, pero confiaba en que me lo dirían a su tiempo._

_Y tal como lo había predicho así fue, una noche mientras Yuki me llevaba a casa, lo escuche suspirar, se había pasado todo el camino pensativo y eso era extraño en el que solía ser muy conversador, lo mire extrañada y preocupada a la vez, no sabia si debía preguntar o no, porque a la mente me llegaban ideas como: y ¿si se enoja porque me meta donde no me llaman?, ¿o si no me puede decir y lo presiono, al preguntarle?, la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, él era el más abierto de los dos, y normalmente cuando algo le preocupaba me lo decía, pero estaba preocupada así que suspire y lo mire._

_-¿Te pasa algo Yuki? Has estado muy callado todo este tiempo._

_-Es que… no olvídalo – dijo después de cortarse._

_-Es que ¿que?, vamos continua – lo incite_

_-Tengo que decirte algo pero no estoy seguro de si es lo mejor._

_-Solo escúpelo - le dije – podre con lo que sea que me estés ocultando – dije en forma de broma y el suspiro y detuvo el auto a una calle de mi casa._

_-De acuerdo…, estoy seguro que has notado algo extraño en nuestro bar, ¿no es así? – yo solo asentí_

_-Si sus clientes son algo mmm… extraños y el lugar donde se encuentra el bar… bueno no es el lugar más frecuentado y sin embargo este siempre está lleno – dije al fin._

_-Si…, bueno, empecemos por las personas que lo frecuentan, nuestro bar es algo así como el punto de reunión del bajo mundo – lo mire sin entender por lo que él me sonrió y continuo – nuestra clientela está compuesta por ladrones, uno que otro asesino a sueldo, políticos y policías corruptos, prostitutas, mafiosos, traficantes, etc.…-lo mire sorprendida – supuse que te sorprenderías, pero déjame terminar antes de decir algo – yo asentí –en el bar se realizan todo tipo de tratos, acuerdos y de vez en cuando amenazas, ese local ha estado a cargo de nuestra familia por años, aunque claro que en el historial de este no se sabe esto, cada vez que nace un heredero para el local, se le coloca un apellido diferente al de su padre, para que crean que el local va pasando por diferentes dueños a trabes de estos 70 años, que es lo que tiene sirviendo al bajo mundo, nuestro padre nos lo dejo a nosotros y desde pequeños fuimos educados para cumplir con esta función, lo que también nos convierte en algo así como los guardianes de lo que sucede en ese mundo, no podemos permitir que algo llame la atención en esta zona y mucho menos del bar –dijo guardando silencio, como esperando mi reacción._

_-Baya, sabía que algo me ocultaban pero nunca pensé que…, bueno no importa ¿dime a que te referías con eso de llamar la atención? – pregunte a la expectativa, sabía que una reacción normal sería salir corriendo y no volver nunca más a ese lugar, pero yo prefería saber más._

_-Jajaja – Yuki empezó a reír como loco luego de mi respuesta, era tanta su risa que tenía que agarrarse el estomago._

_-¡¿Pero de que rayos te ríes? – dije exasperada_

_-Lo…lo sien…to – dijo algo cortado por la falta de aire – pero es que creía que saldrías corriendo cuando lo supieras, pero no, en su lugar a la señorita se le antoja saber más – dijo mirándome y claramente divertido por mi actitud._

_-Da igual, después de todo ustedes no están haciendo nada malo, no es su culpa que su clientela tenga malas mañas –dije restándole importancia- ahora ¿puedes explicarme a que te referías?_

_-Si…como te lo explico, mmm… bueno por ejemplo no podemos aceptar que ocurran crímenes en esa zona, porque eso pude llamar la atención de la policía y ponernos a todos en peligro._

_-Crímenes como por ejemplo el que me violaran…-dije viéndolo y este se tenso un poco y asintió._

_-Si es un ejemplo, ese día Yue decidió darse un par de vueltas por la zona, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó las voces de esos hombres y cuando llego al lugar tu parecías estar inconsciente, y uno de ellos se estaba colocando sobre ti, no lo pensó y corrió hacia ustedes golpeo al que estaba sobre ti, le disparo a los demás…_

_-¡Los disparos!, sentí como el peso de ese hombre se quitaba de encima de mí y luego escuche lo que me parecieron disparos, pero creía que los había imaginado._

_-Yue, les disparo, mato a dos de ellos, pero los otros dos lograron escapar, aunque uno de ellos tenía una pierna herida – lo mire sorprendida y con los ojos dilatados – no te espantes no solemos disparar a matar, de hecho casi no usamos las armas, pero nos repugnan lo que hacen esos tipos y bueno el vio lo que te hacían, estaba lleno de ira, y simplemente actuó._

_-No tienes que disculparlo Yuki, no estoy aterrada ni mucho menos, solo me tomo por sorpresa, y eso que tenían que resolver esa madrugada…_

_-Sí, los seguimos luego de que te dejamos en nuestra casa, pero los muy idiotas se habían entregado a la policía – dijo con burla, y yo lo mire confundida – veras Saku, se entregaron pensando que así se podrían librar de nosotros, es bien sabido por todos que nosotros casi nunca matamos, solo les hacemos una vista en la cual le dejamos bien claro cómo hacer las cosas, y con ellos no pasaríamos de algunos golpes y una amenaza de muerte si volvían a acercarse a aquella zona, pero en la cárcel, es otra la historia, cuando los demás presos se enteren que ellos son violadores, los mataran, como dije, a casi todos nos repugna lo que hacen, de hecho en el bar a los únicos a los que se les niega la entrada es a ellos._

_-Valla eso no me lo esperaba, pero tengo que recordar darle las gracias a Yue – dije sonriendo, (digo no es que me alegrara de que hayan matado a dos personas, después de todo eran dos vidas aunque no estoy segura de si eran vidas de seres humanos, porque yo no los veía a sí, eran vidas al fin y al cabo, pero se lo merecían, se merecían eso y más, solo sabe Dios a cuantas más que no habían tenido mi suerte habían violado y matado antes.) _

_-Es tarde, te llevare a casa – dijo encendiendo el auto – solo espero que mañana, luego de que analices la información, pienses igual y quieras volver a vernos._

_-¡Claro que sí!, ustedes son parte de mi familia ahora, y por lo tanto estaremos juntos siempre – dije sonriendo a lo que el asintió._

_Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa en solo un par de minutos, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y baje del auto, sus palabras aun me rondaban la cabeza, cuando me acosté en la cama, y suspire, era demasiada información para un solo día, ¡Dios! Sabía que algo había, pero no pensé que fuera algo de esa magnitud, a diario me relacionaba con los personajes que se ocultaban en las sombras de Tokyo, y lo peor es que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos, irónicamente me sentía segura entre ellos, me sentía protegida por las sombras, no me alejaría de ellos, los quería cerca de mí, de eso estaba segura y con esos pensamientos me fui quedando dormida._

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron 5 meses desde que me entere de la verdad y de lo que era el bar, y desde entonces lo veía todo diferente, con el tiempo aprendí a diferenciarlos por lo que hacían, Yukito y Yue me habían enseñado a percatarme de las características de cada uno, ahora podía diferenciar a un ladrón profesional, de esos que pueden robar un banco, de uno de los que suelen asaltar a las personas en la calle, ya conocía a todos los que frecuentaban el bar y ellos me conocían a mí, y estaba completamente segura que no sería asaltada, secuestrada o asesinada en la ciudad de Tokyo, me había convertido en parte de ese mundo oculto, era casi uno de ellos, porque para serlo totalmente tendría que enfilarme en sus tropas, y era algo que no pensaba hacer por ahora.<em>

_Habíamos empezado la escuela desde hace unos 4 meses y medio, no lo había mencionado pero estábamos de vacaciones cuando conocí a los hermanos Tsukishiro, en la escuela nos iba muy bien, habíamos terminado ya el primer cuatrimestres, las notas de mis hermanos y las mías eran de las más altas, nos esforzábamos mucho, principalmente porque queríamos superarnos, no queríamos vivir así por siempre, porque okey no nos faltaba nada, pero tampoco nos sobraba, teníamos lo justo, este año no había tenido problemas con organizar las clases y el trabajo, me encarga de mis hermanos y las tareas en la tarde y en la noche me iba a trabajar al bar, a pesar de que este estaba abierto durante todo el día, luego de cenar con mis hermanos, me quedaba en el bar hasta las 12:00 o 12:30, de la noche, y me despertaba a las 7:00 am, para ir a la escuela con mis hermanos, todo iba demasiado bien para poder creérmelo, cuando paso, debí habérmelo esperado, después de todo había una fuerte epidemia y con nuestra suerte, era lógico que pasaría, nuevamente la mala suerte se había cansado de la tregua que nos había dado, y había atacado directo a lo que más dolía, Touya había caído enfermo, con un extraño virus, el cual aun no sabían cómo se formaba, pero por suerte si tenían una cura, aunque esta conllevaba años de medicamentos, para poder librarse del virus, y estos eran demasiado caros, por lo que con mi trabajo en el bar no bastaba, Eriol se ofreció para conseguir un trabajo, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, podría terminar olvidándose de los estudios y querer dedicarse a trabajos mediocres, que aunque honrados no eran lo que quería para ninguno de ellos, a si que, empecé a buscar otro trabajo, no pensaba dejar mi trabajo en el bar, así que busque uno que pudiera hacer en la tarde, estuve bastante tiempo buscándolo, y en ese tiempo, Yuki y Yue se habían encargado de los medicamentos, y aunque estos decían que lo podrían seguir haciendo sin problemas, no podía aprovecharme de su generosidad._

_Pasaron algunos meses antes de que consiguiera un trabajo, seria parte del servicio de una mansión de ricachones, trabajaría desde las 3:30pm hasta las 7:30pm, el horario no me dejaba mucho tiempo para los deberes de la escuela o para estar con mis hermanos, pero por suerte tenia libres los fines de semana._

_La primera semana en mi nuevo trabajo fue de lo peor, no solo tenía que soportar las órdenes de la bruja que es mi jefa, sino que también tenía que soportar a los idiotas que tenia por hijos._

_Los muy idiotas en mi segundo día en la mansión intentaron flirtear conmigo, al ver que no resultaba, me amenazaban diciendo que me echarían si no los complacía, y al final de la semana, intentaron propasarse conmigo, por lo que tuve que patearlos en donde más les duele, para que me dejaran en paz, desde entonces no me han vuelto a molestar, pero sabía que algo estaban tramando. _

_Y no me equivoqué, ellos me acusaron de haber robado, fue un desastre, casi llaman a la policía, pero por suerte uno de los niños, no lo había mencionado, pero la señora además del par de adolecentes, tenía tres hijos mas, aunque solo Vivian con ella cuatro de ellos, pues el mayor de ellos estaba en el extranjero, pero bueno el caso es que gracias a la ayuda de los niños, que son dos criaturas encantadoras (lo único que valía la pena en esa casa), contaban con 6 y 8 años, eran una niña(la mayor de los dos)y un niño._

_Y gracias a ellos me salve de caer presa injustamente, al par de idiotas los castigaron, aunque no sirvió de mucho con ellos, por lo menos dejaron de intentar que me echaran._

_Con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando, no teníamos tantos problemas con el dinero, pues en los dos trabajos me pagaban bastante bien, la enfermedad de Touya, seguía presente, pero ya estaba mermando, y él se recuperaba cada día más, aunque había perdido casi un semestre completo, por lo que tendría que repetir el curso, pero eso no era problema él estaba bien y eso es lo que importa._

_Nos fuimos estabilizando y las cosas se fueron arreglando, ya no me costaba sacar el tiempo para estudiar, ya estaba acostumbrada, no me hacía falta casi dormir, de hecho con un par de horas y un poco de café tenia para estar activa todo el día._

_En resumen, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sentía que nada malo podía pasar y esperaba que las cosas siguieran así, por mucho más tiempo. _


	4. Chapter 4: sumergida en la oscuridad

**Hola! como estan? aqui les dejo el cap 4 espero les este gustando como se va desarrollando la historia ^_^, bueno recuerden enviar reviews, quiero saber que piensan, byeee.**

**los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4: Sumergida en la Oscuridad.<strong>_

_L__as cosas siguieron su curso, todo estaba en orden, hasta que sucedió lo que le dio un nuevo giro a mi vida, fui despedida, de mi empleo en la mansión, por que la señora se entero de que golpeaba o insultaba a sus hijos(los mayores) cuando estos no me dejaban es paz._

_Por lo que aquí me encontraba nuevamente, sin uno de mis trabajos y con Touya aun en ese costoso tratamiento, no tenía el valor para ir a casa y contárselo a mis hermanos, por lo menos no en ese momento, por lo que me fui al bar._

_Al llegar me tope con los ojos curiosos de unas cuatros mujeres, que si bien ya pasaban de los 20 no llegaban a los 32, les di un breve saludo, y me dispuse a entrar, aunque no había visto a ninguna de ellas antes, lo cual era extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia._

_Luego de entrar salude a las personas que estaban dentro, no eran muchas y las reconocía a todas, me dirigí a la trastienda, donde se encontraba un sonriente Yukito, moviendo unas cajas._

_-¡Hola!- lo salude desde atrás._

_-Hola Ann, ¿como estas? – Dijo mirando su reloj – ¿pero que haces aquí tan temprano?_

_-Me despidieron – dije en un suspiro_

_-¿Qué?, ¿por que?- dijo ahora mirándome directamente y soltando la caja._

_Le conté todo, desde mi llegada a la mansión hasta la razón por la que fui despedida, mientras este me escuchaba atentamente, cuando termine Yuki solo me miraba con seriedad (algo extraño en el)._

_-Debiste habernos dicho, no está bien guardarse esas cosas Saku, pudieron hacerte hecho daño y…_

_-Pero no lo hicieron, así que no te preocupes, además no es tan malo, solo tengo que conseguir un nuevo trabajo y… – lo interrumpí, mientas este solo negaba con la cabeza, y suspiraba._

_-Sabes que nosotros podemos encargarnos del tratamiento de Touya, eso no es problema. – me dijo_

_-No Yuki, ya se los dije, no quiero abusar de su amabilidad y generosidad, ya han hecho mucho por nosotros._

_-No estarías abusando de nada, nosotros queremos hacerlo, y dices que ya hemos hecho mucho por ustedes, pero ustedes han hecho mucho mas por nosotros, nos devolvieron a la vida, antes de conocerlos nuestra vida solo era este bar y nuestras responsabilidades, ¿te das cuenta ahora quienes han dado más?._

_-Solo dices eso porque me quieres convencer, gracias, pero, no puedo aceptar. – dije dándole un sonrisa. _

_-Por lo menos prométeme, que si algo te pasa nos lo dirás – dijo mirándome fijamente, exigiéndome una respuesta – queremos protegerte Sakura, entiéndelo… - me dijo tan serio como desde que le conté todo._

_Su mirada me atravesaba totalmente, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar el rostro._

_-Y…yo…eh…cla…claro te lo prometo – dije tartamudeando._

_-Bien – me dijo sonriendo – vamos hay que volver al bar._

_-Por cierto Yuki, ¿quiénes son las mujeres que están en la entrada?_

_-Ellas están esperando a Yue, para saber si hoy tienen trabajo._

_-¿Qué?, ¿están buscando a más personas para trabajar en el bar?- le pregunte, confundida._

_-No, veras, ellas son prostitutas, y Yue se encarga de buscarles clientes, y se gana un porcentaje por cada cliente que les consigue._

_-Valla, no lo sabía, ¿hace mucho que lo está haciendo?_

_-No solo hace como una semana, bueno de hecho fue luego de las remodelaciones que le hicimos a la trastienda._

_-Es cierto, fueron unas remodelaciones muy extrañas, dividieron la trastienda en dos partes y…, oh! Valla, ya comprendo, la dividieron así por eso ¿no?._

_-Sí, del otro lado hay unas cinco habitaciones._

_-Ya veo – dije colocándome detrás de la barra, para empezar con mi trabajo._

_Esa noche, si me percate de la entrada y salida de hombres a la que había sido la trastienda, por lo que entendía, antes que nada, debían pagarle a Yue, por el servicio, luego este les daba el numero del cuarto, y les mostraba el camino, los hombres salían una hora después de haber entrado, y pocos minutos después entraba otro, pero lo que más me llamo la atención es que todos esos hombres parecían estar en una buena condición económica, pero luego de pensarlo deje de darle importancia y me concentre en servir los tragos, y hablar con uno que otro cliente._

* * *

><p><em>Los días pasaron, y ya hacia un mes que había perdido mi trabajo, y aun no conseguía nada, estaba empezando a desesperarme, se me estaban acabando los ahorros, por lo que se me empezaba a dificultar comprar los medicamentos para seguir con la terapia.<em>

_Me había pasado toda la noche mirando el techo, buscando una solución y no fue hasta que amaneció, que se me ocurrió algo, aunque aún no estaba segura de si podría hacerlo, no sabía si había superado lo sucedido aquella ves o si me pondría histérica en el momento, pero era la única opción que veía, aunque él solo pensarlo me repugnaba. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza me adentre al bar, salude a los que ya se encontraban allí, y me encamine a la barra, donde se encontraba Yue._

_-Hola – le dije al llegar – ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Hola, claro vamos – dijo entre confundido y preocupado – ¿que pasa? – me dijo cuando ya estábamos afuera._

_-Veras, yo…quiero contratarte- dije bajando la mirada._

_-¿contratarme? – Me dijo confundido – ¿que quieres que haga?_

_-Quiero, que trabajes para mi, en lo mismo que a las otras chicas- al oír mis palabras la pequeña sonrisa que llevaba en los labios, se desvaneció y me miro severamente._

_-¿De que rayos estás hablando?, porque tuve que haber escuchado mal – dijo_

_- necesito que me busques clientes – dije en un hilo de voz._

_- Sakura, ya basta de bromas, ¿que es lo que necesitas?._

_- Yue hablo enserio- dije mirándolo._

_-¿por qué? – Dijo mirandome fijamente – ¿para que quieres hacer algo así?._

_-Necesito el dinero y…_

_-Sabes que nosotros podemos dártelo, no tienes por que hacer esto, además ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?, ¿después de lo que paso? – me dijo algo irritado._

_-¡y tu sabes que no lo aceptare!, ¡sabes que, olvídalo, si no quieres lo haré sola!._

_-Ok, espera, tu ganas, pero si no lo soportas dejas esto y nos dejas ayudarte, ¿queda claro?._

_-Pero…_

_-Pero nada, lo tomas o lo dejas – me dijo molesto_

_-De acuerdo – dije en un suspiro._

_De eso hace ya algunos días, los chicos están molestos conmigo, y yo aun desconozco si soportare o no, Yue me llevara hoy a comprar todo lo necesario, pues en unos d__í__as iniciara todo._

_Llegamos a una pequeña tienda de disfraces, el camino a esta fue en total silencio, pero ahora no me queda más opción que preguntar._

_-¿una tienda de disfraces?, ¿para que?- dije mirándolo confusa cuando se estaciono._

_-Para evitar que cualquiera te reconozca – dijo antes de bajar del auto._

_Entramos a la tienda y empezamos a ver los trajes, pasaron unos 30 min. Y aun no teníamos nada, así que ya cansado Yue me miro y me pregunto._

_-¿cuál será tu seudónimo?- lo mire confundida por lo que me explico a que se refería- tu nombre falso._

_-No lo sé, no lo había pensado – dije._

_-Eso lo hace más difícil, pero por que no ves si algo te gusta.- me vio asentir y me dio la espalda para sentarse en unas sillas que estaban al fondo. Seguí buscando por un rato mas hasta que me tope con un vestido, de color negro, totalmente pegado al cuerpo, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, además llevaba dos pares de guantes unos que llegaban un poco más arriba del codo, y otros con los dedos descubiertos, y que llegaba hasta la muñeca, unas botas un poco más abajo de las rodillas de tacos punta de aguja, y un antifaz del mismo color con detalles en dorado y unos colmillos de plástico que se veían muy reales, el vestido me gusto, por lo que lo tome sin pensarlo dos veces, llegue hasta donde estaba Yue y se lo mostré, este solo asintió, lo tomo y lo llevo hasta la caja, pago y nos fuimos._

_Nuestra segunda parada fue en una farmacia, allí tardamos mucho menos, pues Albert solo se encamino hasta uno de los estantes tomo algunas cajas de él y se acerco a otro de los estantes, tomo un par mas de cosas y luego se acerco al mostrador para pagar, me acerque a él y fue hay donde me percate de lo que llevaba en las manos, el dependiente se acerco y tomo las cajas, luego nos miro a los dos y pensé que moriría de la vergüenza, ya que en las manos de Albert se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un par de cajas de preservativos y algunos frascos de pastillas anti conceptivas luego de eso, regresamos al bar._

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron los dias y ahora me encntrava en el var una noche antes de que todo empesara, donde se supone que las demás chicas me dirían que debía hacer, luego de decirme lo que ellas consideraban era lo más importante, me quede un rato más en el bar y luego regrese con Yuki a mi casa.<em>

_-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, esto no es un juego, si no estás segura es mejor que no lo hagas._

_-Ya sé que no es un juego, y si estoy segura, se que será duro, pero, tengo que hacerlo, eh pasado por cosas peores y creo que podre con esto… - dije mirándolo a los ojos, estábamos en el frente de mi casa, y notaba la preocupación en los ojos de Yuki, y estaba consciente de que Yue estaba igual, por eso estaba tan distante, y se los agradecía, pero no tenia mas alternativa, pues me negaba a aceptar que se encargaran ellos, mis hermanos eran mi responsabilidad y no se los voy a delegar a nadie más._

_-Saku si te digo esto no es por molestarte, todo lo contrario, te queremos mucho y queremos lo mejor para ti, ese camino que elegiste no es fácil, y aun mas luego de lo que tu pasaste, te queremos ver feliz, y por eso te sermoneamos tanto sobre esto, ¿entiendes verdad?._

_-Si no te preocupes, todo estará bien, les agradezco su preocupación, pero deben aceptarlo, se que no será fácil y que reabrirá viejas heridas, y justo por eso, los necesito a mi lado, ustedes son como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, ¿me entiendes tu a mi?_

_-Claro pequeña, descansa, mañana será un día difícil – me dijo antes de besarme la mejilla a lo que yo solo asentí y me baje del auto, le dije adiós con la mano hasta que se perdió de vista y luego entre a la casa._

_Mis hermanos ya estaban dormidos, lo comprobé al pasar por sus cuartos, luego me fui al mío, me di una ducha rápida intentando despejar mi mente, pero no funciono, me metí a la cama y me dedique a mirar el techo mientras pensaba en lo que sucedería, y todo tipo de ideas aparecían en mi mente, quería desecharlas pero no podía, mire el reloj de masa eran las 4:15Am, por suerte era sábado, pero ya resignada a no poder dormir, me dedique a buscar un alias, que fuera con el traje, pero nada llegaba a mi mente, desvié la vista hasta la ventana por donde se veía una gran oscuridad, era una noche cerrada, ni siquiera se veían las estrellas en el encapotado cielo, eso me recordó la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida mi vida en esos momentos, y me llego de la nada, ya tenía el alias perfecto para mi, ahora solo me quedaba esper__ar a que la oscuridad me tragara en su totalidad… _


	5. Chapter 5: La dama nocturna

**_hola!_**

**_como están?, aqui de el cap 5, ya estamos a mitad de la historia._**

**_bueno creo que este me quedo algo corto, prometo que el próximo será mas largo ^_^ _**

**_y bueno con este le damos fin a la primera parte del fic :), bueno recuerden dejar reviews, para saber que les parese o que creen que deberia pasar mas adelante._**

**_byee _**

**_Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Clam._**

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Cap. 5: La Dama Nocturna.<strong>__

_D__esperté __como a las 10:30 de la mañana, había conseguido dormir un par de horas después de que se me ocurrió mi nuevo alias, el día paso increíblemente rápido, me pase la mañana arreglando algunas cosas en la casa y la tarde con mis hermanos, nadie se imaginaria al verme lo que haría esta noche, y como si esta estuviera ansiosa por que su oscuridad me tragara, llego antes de lo esperado._

_Todo estaba a punto de empezar y aun no me sentía realmente lista, trataba de recordar los que mis ahora compañeras me habían dicho, pero mi mente se había quedado en blanco._

_-¿Estás segura de esto?, aun puedes desistir y…- escuche a mis espaldas a Yukito._

_-Estoy segura, y no voy a cambiar de idea – lo corte._

_-De acuerdo, tu ganas, sígueme, Yue está a punto de llegar._

_Me guio a una puerta oculta por unas cajas, que daban hacia un pacillo, que nos llevo a las habitaciones, me explico que esa puerta solo la conocían ellos, y ahora yo, me mostro otra por la cual entraban y salían las demás chicas para no ser vistas, esta daba hacia un callejón, y otra por la que entraban los clientes, que se conectaba al bar, me mostro la habitación que ocuparía de ahora en adelante, la número 5 al final del pasillo, la decoración de esta era un perfecto escenario para mi disfraz y mi alias, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul marino, con dibujos de nubes grises que mostraban un cielo encapotado, sin luna y sin estrellas que dieran luz a la penumbra nocturna, en las esquinas de las paredes, en el piso, se encontraban unas débiles luces de neón, de color rojo, que le daban un matiz algo tétrico al cuarto, la cama parecía un ataúd (como en los de los vampiros en la tele), ya que el colchón era cubierto por sabanas rojas como la sangre, y los costados de la cama eran más altos, por lo que parecía que era un agujero o algo así, y de uno de los costados se levantaba una tapa, también en madera, y para completar, de las paredes colgaban una que otra figura extraña, en el piso, en donde se extendía una alfombra negra, había pequeños cráneos de plástico por aquí y por allá, y en una de las esquinas, amarrado a grilletes de la pared, el maniquí de un hombre con marcas de dientes en el cuello, de donde salían unas pequeñas líneas de sangre._

_Mire sorprendida a Andy, este solo me sonrió._

_-Cuando le dijiste a Yue sombre tu nueva idea, y luego de ver que no ibas a cambiar de opinión, te llevo a compara el disfras, luego de er que elegiste decoro y arreglo el cuarto._

_-Wow, debería dedicarse a decorador de interiores, esto se ve increíble._

_-Me alegra que te guste, aunque prefiero pasar de tu idea – escuche a Yue decir desde atrás._

_-¡Yue!, ¡que susto! mmm… ¿ya es tiempo?- pregunte, esperando que dijera que no._

_-Sí, ve a cambiarte –dijo de forma seria, a lo que yo solo asentí._

_Luego de cambiarme en el pequeño baño que había en el cuarto, me gire para verme en el espejo, el traje se veía increíble, y justo ahí me di cuenta, que sobre el lavamanos se encontraba una caja de preservativos, un frasco de pastillas, que supuse eran anticonceptivas, y un par de sobres con un somnífero que me había mostrado Yue, se trataba de unas hiervas especiales que solo funcionaban con alcohol, que haría que los hombres se cansen más rápido y así terminar antes el trabajo._

_Cuando Salí del baño ya no se encontraba nadie en el cuarto, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi nuevo tormento empezaba y de que tendría que enfrentarme a la pesadilla que me acosaba todas las noches._

_Me senté en la cama recostando la espalda de una de las tablas, serré los ojos por unos minutos, hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse, gire la cabeza hasta la puerta y en el marco de esta se encontraba un hombre que por sus facciones debía tener unos 30 años, también llevaba antifaz por lo que no podía estar segura de si estaba en lo correcto o no, además que la poca luz y el antifaz me impedían saber de quién se trataba (y era mejor así), era una obligación utilizar antifaz y beneficiaba tanto al cliente como a la persona que brindaba el servicio, pues la única persona que sabia de quienes se trataba era Yue._

_El tipo parcia por fin haberme ubicado, porque de repente sonrió, de forma lasciva, lo que removió horrendos recuerdos dentro de mí, este se acerco mas a la cama hasta quedar junto a ella, sus ojos no se apartaban de mi, podía notarlo aun en la penumbra, me veía como un león hambriento miraba a su próxima presa y eso me aterraba._

_-Hola linda_

_-Hola –dije tratando por lo menos de no sonar tan aterrada como estaba._

_-¿Por qué no empezamos?- dijo empezando a gatear por la cama y ahí lo recordé._

_-Claro, pero primero, un brindis – dije tomando un baso con brandi, y echándole un poco del somnífero._

_Le di la bebida con somnífero, y tome un solo trago de la mía (que claro no tenia), luego del dichoso brindis, todo paso muy rápido, de un momento a otro sentí al tipo sobre mí, no de forma brusca, pero aun así, el recuerdo del animal que abuso de mi no me abandonaba, por más que me repetía que no era lo mismo, las lagrimas pujaban por salir pero hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo, en esos minutos reviví todo mi pasado, todo tipo de sentimientos acudió a mí, desde la más profunda tristeza, hasta el más intenso odio, pero en ese momento vinieron a mi mente, mis hermanos, lo hacía por ellos, y desde ese momento fue como si me hubiera desconectado de todo el mundo, sabía que daba respuesta a lo que sucedía fuera de mi burbuja, pero lo hacía de una forma tan mecánica, que realmente no sentía lo que sucedía, esto hasta que el tipo obtuvo lo que buscaba y callo dormido junto a mí, solo en ese momento reaccione, y salí de mi letargo, y ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas, las deje fluir silenciosamente por mis mejillas, me levante de la cama, y me dirigí al baño, y luego de lavarme el rostro, me mire al espejo, pero este no me reflejaba a mí, sino a mi nueva identidad, a mi otro yo desde este momento, a Cherry la dama nocturna o señora de la noche, como prefieras, frente a mi estaba una persona que, con el tiempo, sería altamente codiciada en el mundo oculto en las sombras, aunque eso aun no lo sabía._


	6. Chapter 6: ¡¿tu!

_**hola! como estan? ^_^**_

_**aqui esta el cap 6, en mi opinión en este la historia se pone mas interesante y empieza el sxs :)**_

_**espero les guste :) y recuerden dejar reviews! **_

_**les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131 y darck-sakura21 por seguir el fic ^_^**_

_**rebeca26 muchas gracias por los reviews **_

_**byee**_

_**los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6: ¡¿Tu?<strong>_

_D__esperté gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y me daba en el rostro, mire el reloj aun adormilada, y no pude evitar gritar. Se nos había hecho tarde… de nuevo, eras las 7:30am y nuestras clases empezaban a las 8:00 en punto, me levante tan rápido de la cama que me enredé con las sabanas y termine en el piso, me puse en pie tan pronto como me pude deshacer de las sabanas, desperté a mis hermanos y me aliste en tiempo record, y cuando estuvimos listos salimos casi corriendo de la casa, esta sería la tercera vez que llegaríamos tarde en esta semana y eso que las clases solo tenían 2 semanas de haber comenzado lo que quería decir que nos castigarían, no pude acompañar a mis hermanos como de costumbre debido a la hora, por lo que me despedí de ellos en una intersección, cuando llegue a la escuela note que quedaban muy pocas personas en el parqueo y el jardín, y la mayoría se apresuraban a entrar, ósea que por lo menos había llegado antes de que tocaran, pero por eso no disminuí mi paso, estaban a punto de tocar la campana, y justo cuando iba a entrar al edificio, choque con alguien, causando que ambos nos fuéramos al piso, levante la cabeza, y me tope con el rostro ceñudo de un chico, nunca antes lo había visto en la escuela, pero daba igual seguro solo era que no coincidíamos en ninguna clase, me apresure a ponerme de pie y recoger mis cosas, y justo cuando me iba a disculpar lo escuche hablar._

_-¡¿Por que no te fijas por dónde vas? , ¡¿Eres ciega o que? – dije que estaba punto de disculparme ¿no?, pues en este momento solo quería golpear a ese idiota._

_-¡¿Por que no te fijas TU por dónde vas? , ¡No es mi culpa que no te fijes si alguien viene entrando cuando vas saliendo!_

_-¡Pero de que hablas si tu venias como en una carrera!, a demás la despistada eres tú, tonta. – para este momento tenía ganas de ahorcarlo._

_-¿A quién le dices tonta, idiota?, es más me…- me vi interrumpida por la campana – ¡rayos!- grite y lo hice a un lado para poder cruzar._

_Pero por más que corrí no alcance a llegar a tiempo, el profesor ya estaba dentro del aula, y era justamente el más estricto de todos, cuando pedí permiso para entrar (con la esperanza de que estuviera de buen humor y lo dejara pasar) este solo me miro ceñudo y negó con la cabeza, a lo que yo solo suspire y me di la vuelta, por lo menos no me habían castigado me dije, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta en su totalidad, escuche al maestro decir._

_-Y señorita Kinomoto – me gire un poco para verlo a la cara- nos vemos en detención al finalizar las clases- yo solo asentí con la cabeza, en definitiva este no era mi día._

* * *

><p><em>Las demás horas de clases fueron para mi alivio más tranquilas, y monótonas, aunque aun no podía sacarme de la cabeza al idiota con el que me había topado esta mañana, y creo que mi distracción era obvia, porque varias de mis amigas me miraban preocupadas o me preguntaban si algo me pasaba.<em>

_Ya en el receso, me dispuse a contarles a mis amigas sobre lo que paso, y mi castigo que por ciento consistía en limpiar todo el laboratorio de química ¡YO SOLA!, y créanme que eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie, mientras les contaba estas se reían por lo bajo._

_-¡Oigan paren que no es gracioso!, ¡todavía no puedo creer que haya personas tan groseras y estúpidas!- y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció por la puerta con cuatro chicos mas – ¡hay esta!, ese es el idiota del que les hablaba- les dije por lo bajo._

_Por lo que ellas voltearon de forma nada discreta y prácticamente lo escanearon con la mirada._

_-¡Pero Sak, míralo, Dios se ve increíble!- me dijo Rika, comiéndoselo con la mirada (ella es una chica un poco baja de estatura, muy delgada, de cabello casta__ño-__pelirrojo y que usa unas finas gafas, pero a pesar de eso es muy bonita)._

_-Concuerdo con Rika, el chico es un bombón – dijo con mirada picara otra de ellas (chijaru, una chica de estatura normal, ósea ni muy alta, ni muy baja, castaña, y dueña de unos increíbles ojos cafes)._

_-¡Ustedes deben estar bromeando, es decir, ese tipo es un idiota!- les respondí._

_-Bueno, quizas si sea un idiota como dices, pero no puedes negar que es muy atractivo- me dijo la ultima de mis amigas (Meilin, ella no es japonesa, sino china, era una chica de piel un poco bronceada y un cuerpo increíble, tenia el pelo negro y de ojos color rubi). _

_-¡Claaaaaro!, lo que digan, pero dejando aparte al bombón andante – nótese el sarcasmo- ¿me va a ayudar a limpiar el laboratorio vedad?- les dije con mirada de cachorro a punto de morir._

_-Lo siento Sak, pero hoy no puedo – se excuso chijaru._

_-Ni yo, hoy tengo clases de ballet- dijo a su vez Rika- por lo que mire a Meilin como si fuera mi última esperanza a lo que esta solo suspiro._

_-Yo tampoco puedo, lo siento escogiste un muy mal día para que te castiguen - me dijo._

_-Ni modo, lo tendré que hacer sola- dije con desanimo._

_-Ponle ganas, y veras que terminas temprano – me dijo chijaru._

_-Claro lo dices por que no lo tienes que hacer tu -dije haciendo un mojin, que causo la risa de mis amigas y me la contagio a mí. Pero mis carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por la sensación de ser observada._

_Así que gire mi rostro buscado a alguien que nos estuviera observando._

_Y mientras buscaba en el comedor, me tope con una muy penetrante mirada ambar, junto a una sonrisa de suficiencia que pertenecía al culpable de mi castigo, por lo que le envié una mirada osca, tome mis cosas y me fui, dejando así a mis amigas con una clara confusión en el rostro._

* * *

><p><em>Cuando termine de limpiar el laboratorio, ya eran las 5:30pm, por lo que solo pase por mi casa comí algo, pase un poco de tiempo con mis hermanos, me di un baño y Salí hacia el bar, por suerte mañana seria domingo y mo tendría que ir a la escuela, al llegar salude como de costumbre a todos los que estuvieran allí, no encontré a ninguno de los chicos en el bar pero supuse que uno de los dos debía estar cerca, así que me dedique a esperarlos y servir los tragos, poco tiempo después vi entrar a Yuki, seguimos como de costumbre, bromeando sobre cualquier cosa y pasando un buen momento.<em>

_Esa noche solo serviría tragos, pues no trabajaba los fines de semana como cortesana, (si sé que es tonto colocarle un nombre tan refinado a un trabajo tan repugnante, pero se oía mejor que decir que "trabajaba como prostituta") en fin, para ese momento pensaba que mi día estaba mejorando, pero eso solo hasta ver a Yue pasar por la puerta seguido de otro chico, que por desgracia se me hacía muy familiar._

_Y es que justo detrás de Albert caminaba un chico castaño, de ojos ambar, y para mi desgracia debía admitir (aunque nunca lo diria en voz alta) que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, y era bastante atractivo._

_Me quede estupefacta, por lo que veía, es que no entendía ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese idiota en el bar?, ¡y acompañado de Yue!, mi cerebro aun no terminaba de procesar esta información y para cuando lo hizo ellos ya estaban enfrente de mí._

_-Sak, Yuki, les presento a Shaoran Li, el será uno más de nuestros empleados._

_-¡¿Qué?- me escuche gritar causando que las miradas se enfocaran en mi._

_-¡¿Tu?- escuche al idiota exclamar, por lo visto no había reparado en mi presencia hasta que grite._

_-¿Se conocen?- dijo Yue confundido._

_-Por desgracia - dije simplemente._

_-El sentimiento es mutuo, puedes estar segura – dijo despectivo._

_-Chicos paren, ¿de dónde es conocen? – pegunto Yue mientras Yuki veía todo de forma divertida._

_-De la escuela – respondimos al mismo tiempo_

_-Pero si Shaoran llego hace dos días ¿cómo es que ya tienen problemas? – pregunto esta vez Yuki._

_-Eso no importa, el caso es que ¿para que quieren a otro empelado? – dije de forma osca._

_-Es para aligerarte un poco el peso a ti Sakura, así será más fácil y tendrás menos responsabilidades._

_-¡Yo no necesito ayuda, puedo sola, de verdad!- dije_

_-Te dije que se negaría – escuche a Yue decir._

_-Sak, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, el es hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia y nos pidió que nos encargáramos del chico, y ya está contratado, porque lo quieras admitir o no, necesitas ayuda._

_-Pero…-dije_

_-Pero nada, hasta aquí llega la conversación, nos vemos luego- dijo Yue antes de darnos la espalda y salir._

_Dejándonos así al idiota sentado en una de las mesas esperando que le indiquen que hacer, y es que lo dije antes y lo reitero este NO es mi día, y debí haber entendido el mensaje (cuando me caí de la cama) de quedarme en cama hasta el día siguiente._


	7. Chapter 7: Conociendonos

**_Hola!, como estan? ^_^_**

**_Aquí les dejo el cap 7, me gusta mucho este cap, espero que a ustedes también :)_**

**_les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131 y darck-sakura21 por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 muchas gracias por los review xD _**

**_ bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please ^_^_**

**_los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>cap 7: Conociendonos<strong>_

_H__an pasado dos meses y medio desde que contrataron al tarado de Li y las cosas no han cambiado demasiado en el bar, el idiota y yo seguimos queriendo matarnos mutuamente, los clientes ya se encuentran nuestras discusiones como algo normal y de hecho creo que disfrutan de ellas, a Yuki cada vez le divierte mas nuestra actitud, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Yue, que cada vez esta mas irritado._

_Bueno algunas cosas si han cambiado, y por suerte es para bien, ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con mi familia, y dedicarme más a los estudios, pues el trabajo disminuyó a la mitad (pero eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a decir en voz alta) Touya está totalmente sano desde hace unos seis meses, por lo que ya no es necesaria la terapia ni los medicamentos, por lo que mi trabajo como cortesana (no me gusta la palabra prostituta aunque eso sea) también disminuyo, ahora solo trabajo de lunes a jueves, y desde las 10:00pm hasta la 1:00am, con el paso de los años el precio ha aumentado, y solo personas de un alto nivel económico pueden pagarlo, por lo que siempre son las mismas personas, es decir nunca eh visto sus rostros pero puedo detectar de quien se trata con el simple hecho de que abran la puerta._

_Bueno ahora cuento con 18 años y estoy en mi penúltimo año en la prepa, y saldría este año de no haber sido por aquel año que perdimos en el orfanato._

_Ahora me encamino al bar para empezar con mi turno, antes de que llegue el idiota de mi compañero, bueno la verdad es que ya no me cae tan mal, y creo que si de verdad nos conociéramos nos llevaríamos mejor, pero las pocas veces que eh intentado mantener una conversación civilizada con él, siempre terna diciendo una grosería y eso me lleva a responderle y así empezamos a discutir de nuevo, es mas empiezo a creer que le gusta hacerme enojar. _

_Llegue al bar y me sorprendí de ver que este estaba casi vacío, solo habían dos o tres personas, llegue a la trastienda y me encontré a Yukito hablando con los demás chicos que se encargan del bar en el día._

_-Sakura, que bueno que llegas, les estaba diciendo a los muchachos, (cierto no lo había mencionado pero yo soy la única mujer que trabaja en el bar) que Yue y yo nos ausentaremos durante unos días, por unos negocios afuera de la ciudad, y que te dejaremos a ti y a Shaoran de encargados. – dijo con un sonrisa._

_-¡¿Que? , pero como de encargados, __¿__estás seguro?, es decir…- dije bastante sorprendida, ósea llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el bar y conocía todo de él, pero no estaba segura si podría asumir esa responsabilidad._

_-Claro, Sak tu eres la que mejor conoce el bar y confiamos totalmente en ti – dijo Yukito dejándome de piedra._

_-Pero…-dije dudosa_

_-No te preocupes lo harás bien, además no estarás sola, Shaoran también estará a cargo, y así será más fácil._

_-¡El que sea ese idiota no ayuda Yuki!- dije ya resignada._

_-Digo lo mimo - escuche decir a Shaoran desde la puerta._

_-Si bueno tendrán que tratar de llevarse bien, y ponerse de acuerdo, lo siento chicos pero no queda otra opción._

_-Ya que… -dije resignada y con un gran suspiro, estos iban a ser los días más exasperantes de mi vida._

_-¿Tu que dices Shaoran? – dijo Andy_

_-No me puedo negar ¿o sí? – dijo este simplemente._

_-Gracias chicos, bueno nos vamos mañana, y ustedes – dijo viendo a los del turno de la tarde – le darán un reporte a Shaoran y Sakura cuando termine el turno ¿ok?- estos solo asintieron – bien, ¡pues a trabajar!._

_Después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad, aunque me parece extraño que por unos negocios salgan los dos de la ciudad, generalmente eso le toca a Yue, estaba seguirá que algo estaban tramando esos dos y quería saber de que se trataba._

_-Oye Yuki hay algo que no me cuadra en tu historia._

_-¿Cuál historia? – pregunto de forma inocente._

_-La del supuesto viaje de negocios, tú nunca te encargas de eso, ¿por qué esta vez es diferente? –dije mirándolo de forma seria._

_-bueno…, es que…veras… - sonreí, Yuki no era bueno mintiendo, por eso Yue se encargaba de todos lo negocios fuera del bar._

_-¡Di la verdad Yuki! –le dije de forma burlona, lo había descubierto._

_-Bueno, es que Yue se quiere vengar de ustedes._

_-¿Qué? – dije confundida._

_-Es que el está harto de sus discusiones, y planeo esto para que aprendan a llevarse bien o por lo menos a tratarse de forma civilizada._

_-¡¿Y porque rayos los estas ayudando? –le dije molesta._

_-Porque será divertido y es lo mejor – dijo con una sonrisa._

_Ante su respuesta solo pude suspirar, ¿Qué otras cosas podía hacer?, bueno, matar a Yue no era tan mala idea, pero no podía hacerlo, rayos en definitiva estos iban a ser unos pésimos días._

* * *

><p><em>Los chicos estarían fuera durante una semana más o menos, y los demás negocios que manejaba Yue estarían cerrados hasta que este volviera, por lo que durante esa semana, solo estaría en el bar.<em>

_En este momento nos encontrábamos en la trastienda luego de cerrar el bar, eran la 1:00 am, pero por suerte mañana seria domingo, y ya habíamos colocado un aviso de que durante una semana el bar cerraría las 12:00 de la noche._

_-¿Los chicos te entregaron el reporte? – dije mirando a Li._

_-Sí, espera enseguida lo traigo – dijo este poniéndose de pie, la verdad es que estábamos exhaustos, tanto así que ni siquiera podíamos discutir. - toma – dijo cuando volvió._

_Estuvimos un rato sacando cuentas y limpiando el bar, cada quien en su mundo hasta que Shaoran hablo._

_-¿Qué crees que sea tan importante como para que tengan que ir los dos y dejar el bar en nuestras manos? -me pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes junto a la barra._

_-Nada – dije simplemente a lo que este me miro sin entender – Yue quería vengarse de nosotros y planeo todo esto- dije con un suspiro._

_-¿Qué?, eso no es posible, es decir…_

_-Se nota que no lo conoces, a pesar de lo serio que se ve, a él y a Yuki les encantan las bromas, no me sorprendería nada que hayan colocado unas cámaras para poder burlarse después._

_Luego de eso nos concentramos nuevamente en las cosas que tendríamos que hacer cuando terminamos ya era la 1:45am, cerramos el bar y me disponía a irme cuando._

_-¿A dónde vas? –me dijo Shaoran desde atrás._

_-A mi casa, ¿a dónde más?- dije con sarcasmo._

_-traje el auto, vamos, te llevo – dijo este._

_-No gracias, me iré caminando -dije simplemente._

_-Sakura sube al auto –dijo de forma brusca._

_-¿Qué parte de, NO, es la que no entiendes?, me iré caminando – dije de la misma manera._

_-¡Rayos!, ¡¿siempre tienes que ser tan obstinada? , ¡Sube al estúpido auto y ya! –grito._

_Me negué nuevamente y empecé a caminar, cuando sentí que me alzaban en el aire, y soltaban algunas maldiciones._

_-¡suéltame, no me iré contigo! – grite cuando me libere de la sorpresa, pero para ese momento ya estaba en el asiento del auto._

_-¡maldición!, ¡Le dije a Yue que esto pasaría!_

_-¿Qué? –dije sin comprender, ¿Qué tenía que ver Yue?_

_-Yue me pidió que te llevara a tu casa, le dije que algo así pasaría, porque la señorita obstinada no podría simplemente aceptar, ¡no!, lo tenía que hacer todo más complicado. – dijo molesto cuando se sentaba frente al volante._

_-Entonces no debiste aceptar -dije también en tono molesto._

_-En eso estamos de acuerdo –dijo y con eso se acabo la conversación._

_No pronunciamos palabra hasta llegar a mi casa, donde nos despedimos con un simple e indiferente "adiós"._

_El domingo paso de la misma forma, arreglámos todo luego de cerrar, y después el me llevo a casa, luego de la discusión que tuvimos ayer, casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra._

_Por eso me sorprendió cuando, el lunes cuando a las 7:30 de la mañana escuche una bocina de un auto muy conocido que venía desde la calle, mire por la ventana y me encontré con la vista del auto de Shaoran parqueado en la entrada de mi casa._

_-¿Que rayos haces aquí? –le pregunte al idiota que lo conducía._

_-Te vine a recoger, ¿no es obvio?, date prisa y sube._

_-Ni lo pienses, no te pedí que vinieras por mí, y no lo necesito ¡así que largo!- dije._

_-¡¿Kinomoto quieres dejar las ridiculeces y subir al estúpido auto antes de que se nos haga tarde?._

_-¡Ya te dije que no!, así que vete._

_-¿Vas a subir o voy a tener a que hacerte subir de nuevo?._

_Me negué, y tal como la vez anterior me levanto y me subió al auto, ya desde dentro vi a mis hermanos salir corriendo de la casa, Shaoran ya estaba a punto de arrancar, cuando lo detuve._

_-Suban chicos –les dije a mis hermanos, por lo que él me miro confundido.- mis hermanos – dije simplemente, a lo que este asintió._

_Mis hermanos subieron al auto y con ellos mi bolso, y gracias al cielo lo había arreglado la noche anterior, pues tan pronto mis hermanos subieron Shaoran arranco, le indique en donde se quedaban estos y los dejamos en la entrada de la escuela, luego nos dirigimos a la prepa, ya me imaginaba todos los rumores que se iban a armar cuando nos vieran llegar juntos._

_Y tal como pensé, cuando bajamos del auto todas las miradas fueron a nosotros, rayos, estoy segura que para el almuerzo ya toda la prepa sabrá de esto y que mil rumores se escucharan, mis amigas me bombardearían con preguntas, sin mencionar que ahora TODOS van a creer que tenemos algo, y todo por que el estúpido de Li no pudo solo largarse cuando se lo pedí o bueno más bien grite, pero eso no importa el caso es que estamos en este lio por su culpa._

_Suspire, y le envié una mirada envenenada a Shaoran, el cual solo se encogió de hombros, en ese momento tuve unas enormes ganas de matarlo, ¡Dios empezaba a odiarlo!, lo ignore como pude y me dirigí al edificio 2 que es donde tendría mi primera clase, claro que aun con un setenar de pares de ojos viéndonos, este sería un día muy largo._

* * *

><p><em>Tal como predije para la hora del almuerzo ya me habían preguntados unas 15 o 16 veces si Shaoran y yo estábamos saliendo y toda la prepa se había enterado y es que el tarado ese, había logrado hacerse popular en muy corto tiempo, y ahora me dirigía hacia la cafetería en donde estoy segura que seré interrogada por mis amigas.<em>

_Llegue a la cafetería y mis amigas ya me esperaban en una mesa, no tenía ganas de comer pero haría lo que fuera para retrasar la avalancha de preguntas que me esperaba, así que las salude con la mano, y me dirigí a la barra donde estaba la comida, planeaba tardarme mucho más de lo normal buscando algo, pero nada de lo que allí había me llamaba la atención, así que suspire, tome una gaseosa y me senté en la mesa con mis amigas._

_-¡Bueno ya suéltalo!- me dijo Mei._

_-¿Que suelte que?- dije tratando de esquivarlas._

_-¿Como que "que"?, ¿están saliendo?- dijo ahora Chijaru._

_-¡Claro que no!, fue solo un mal entendido, ¿cómo creen que voy a estar saliendo con ese idiota? Si ni siquiera nos soportamos – dije sin más remedio._

_-Eso dices, pero yo no veo el problema en que estén juntos, y te la pasas diciendo que es un tonto y que no se soportan, pero uno no llega en el auto de un chico al que no soporta - me dijo Rika con una mirada inquisidora como tratando de sacarme la verdad._

_-No será que tú no quieres que sepamos de ustedes y por eso se inventaron ese cuanto de que no se soportan –dijo de nuevo Chijaru._

_-No es eso, solo fue un mal entendido, venia de camino a la escuela y se me hacia tarde (mentí un poco pues no podía decirles que él me recogió en mi casa, cuando ninguna de ellas que son mis amigas sabe donde yo vivo) y el me vio y me hiso subir al auto y bueno llegamos y todos pensaron mal._

_-¿Segura que nos dices la verdad?_

_-Aja –dije con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, es una lástima, nos hubiera encantado que estuvieran saliendo. – dijo Meilin por lo que las mire mal y ellas solo se rieron._

_Luego de eso, duramos un poco mas hablando de cualquier tontería, y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases solo faltaban dos horas más antes de salir, el problema es que mi última clase era matemáticas, que es una materia que odio, y que no se me da nada bien, y para colmo me toca en la misma clase que al idiota (que es un genio en esta materia, pero no es algo que yo le vaya a decir nunca, ni a él, ni a nadie, eso solo ayudaría a agrandar su ego que de por sí ya es muy grande)._

* * *

><p><em>Las horas restantes pasaron como de costumbre, (aburridas y tediosas) en la hora de matemáticas me la pase mirando por la ventana, y sé que no es un lujo que me tendría que dar después de todo me tengo k esforzar el doble o triple que con las otras materias para mantener un promedio por lo menos aceptable, pero es que los números y letras en la pizarra me tenían mareada y no entendía nada, ¡porque a quien en su sano juicio se la ocurrió la grandiosa idea de agregarle letras a los números!, de verdad que hay que matar a ese idiota, y hablando de matar, intente aprovechar productivamente la hora de mates para decidirme como matar al idiota de Li, pensé en apuñalarlo pero eso ensuciaría demasiado, luego pensé en envenenarlo, o en arrojarlo en el auto por un barranco, en fin no pude decidirme.<em>

_Bueno ahora voy de camino a la salida de la escuela, para irme a mi casa, tengo una gran cantidad de deberes que hacer y entre ellos esta una larguísima practica de mates de la cual no sé cómo hacer nada._

_-¡Hey Sak!- escuche que me gritaban a lo lejos así que me detuve y inspeccione el parqueo con la vista – ¡por aquí!- vi al tarado de Shaoran gritar y hacer señas con las manos desde el auto, le di la espalda y seguí mi camino._

_-¡Oye! No me escuchaste – dijo de nuevo Shaoran mientras me tomaba de la muñeca para que no me fuera (¿cómo rayos había llegado tan rápido?)._

_-Sí, pero no me interesa lo que tengas que decir – dije cortante._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo de forma burlona._

_-Claro, claro, lo que digas, pero ya suéltame. – dije._

_-Bueno, bueno, pero escucha, los chicos que se encargan del bar en la tarde me acaban de llamar, tienen un problema familiar y no pueden venir hoy._

_-¡¿Qué? , ¿Los dos? -dije sorprendida._

_-Sí, recuerda que son hermanos._

_-Bueno ¿y que hacemos?, no podemos dejar el bar cerrado hasta la noche._

_-Tendremos que encargarnos nosotros._

_-¡¿Que?, no puedo, tengo una montaña de deberes que hacer, no me puedo quedar en el bar._

_-Yo también tengo mucho que hacer, pero no veo otra opción, o ¿a ti se te ocurre algo?._

_-No, bueno, ni modo, nos vemos allá._

_-¿De que rayos estás hablando?, vamos – dijo jalándome del brazo hasta el auto._

_-No, no y no, ¡me niego a que se armen mas rumores!- dije de forma obstinada y cruzándome de brazos._

_-El que se debería estarse quejando soy yo, y tu deberías sentirte feliz de que crean que sales conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostros, con la clara intención de molestarme, y ¿saben que?, lo logro._

_-¡Eres un idiota!, porque digo, ¿quien se pondría feliz porque crean que salen contigo?, ¡si tu solo te quieres a ti mismo!, eres un egocéntrico, tonto, ridículo, arrogante…_

_-Sí, sí, sí, claro Saku lo que digas, yo también te quiero, pero sube al auto – dijo aprovechando mi distracción y haciéndome sentar en el asiento._

_Obstinadamente le di la espalda (o bueno eso intentaba pero es algo difícil si estoy en el asiento del copiloto), pero bueno el caso es que mi dedique a mirar por la ventana, aunque un par de veces le había enviado miradas furtivas y el estaba sonriendo, y debo admitir que yo también, ósea, seguía sin agradarme, pero no era tan tonto como creí en un principio._

_-¿A dónde vamos?- dije al darme cuenta que esa no era la calle del bar._

_-A recoger a tus hermanos, luego vamos a comprar algo de comer y de ay nos vamos al bar._

_-¿A comprar algo?- dije dudosa._

_-Sí, me muero de hambre y se que tu también._

_-¿Así? ¿Y que te hace estar tan seguro? -dije._

_-Que no comiste nada en el almuerzo.- dijo sin más._

_-Pues te equivocas yo no… - pero no pude terminar pues mi estomago protesto por la gran mentira que estaba a punto de decir._

_-¿Decías? – me dijo de forma burlona._

_-Nada, olvídalo… es allí- dije indicándole un gran edificio._

_Recogimos a mis hermanos en la entrada, pues acababan de salir, estos me miraron sorprendidos, pero después se subieron, los dejamos en casa, y luego compramos comida rápida y nos dirigimos hasta el bar. _

_Decidimos que Shaoran se encargaría de el primero, para que yo pudiera hacer los deberes y luego me haría cargo yo, para que el hiciera los mismo, no había problema con eso, pues el bar generalmente por la tarde era muy tranquilo._

_Bueno luego de un par de horas, ya tenía todos los deberes hechos a excepción claro de la practica de mate, con la que ya tenía 30min y aun no resolvía el 1ro de los 20 ejercicios. Ya exasperada solté un grito de frustración, que creo que llegaron a escuchar todos los que estaban en el bar._

_-Oye, ¿que pasa?, ¿por qué gritas?- me pregunto Shaoran cuando llegó a la trastienda._

_-¡No entiendo nada de esto!- dije simplemente_

_-A ver, mmm… ¡pero si esto es muy fácil!, ¿dónde estabas hoy en clase de mate?, el profe lo explico muchas veces – dijo._

_-Me distraje pensando en cómo matarte –le dije simplemente._

_-Ahh… bueno y ¿ya sabes cómo lo vas a hacer? – pregunto claramente divertido._

_-No, aun no me decido entre envenenarte, o arrojarte por un acantilado, ¿tú que dices?, ¿Cuál te gusta más?._

_-Bueno, yo prefiero seguir vivo, así que porque no hacemos un trato._

_-Un trato ¿sobre…?- le pregunte._

_-Yo te ayudo en matemáticas y tú me dejas vivir._

_-Mmm… nos es un trato muy justo porque tendré que seguir soportándote, pero de acuerdo, te dejare vivir – ante esto no pudimos evitar entallar en risas._

_-Bien entonces vamos al bar y así hacemos los deberes en lo que llega alguien. – dijo cuando al fin se pudo calmar._

_-De acurdo, vamos._

_Luego de eso, nos dedicamos a hacer los deberes en una de las mesas, y cuando entraba un cliente nos turnábamos para ir a atenderlos, pero no hubieron muchas interrupciones pues casi no hubieron clientes esa tarde._

_Descubrí que al señor perfección no se le daba bien literatura, que es una de mis materias preferidas, así que para devolverle el favor quedamos en que el me ayudaba en mates y yo lo ayudaba en literatura._

_Nos pasamos la tarde entre bromas y, la verdad es que Shaoran puede ser muy agradable cuando quiere, claro sería mejor si dejara de lado su arrogancia, pero eso ya seria pedir demasiado._

_Nos encontrábamos terminando de sacar las cuentas, del bar y viendo que nos hacía falta comprar._

_-Oye ¿con quién se quedan tus hermanos mientras trabajas?_

_-Mmm… se quedan solos, ¿por que? –dije confundida._

_-No, por nada, ¿y tus padres?._

_-Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace tiempo –dije con una sonrisa melancólica._

_-Lo siento, no lo sabia._

_-No hay problema, pero ¿por qué tantas preguntas de repente?._

_-Es que quería saber más de ti, ósea somos compañeros aquí en el bar y en la escuela, y lo único que se de ti es tu nombre, y ahora sé que tienes hermanos, y que tú los mantienes ¿no?, por eso trabajas,- yo asentí- ves, eso ya es un avance – dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Y a ti que te trajo a trabajar aquí?_

_-Pues mi padre murió cuando yo aun era niño, y desde entonces mi madre se encerró en su trabajo, y pues yo fui criado por mis abuelos en China, hasta que a mi madre se le ocurrió que era tiempo que volviera a los Japon con ella y que me haga independiente, así que le pidió a los hermanos, que me dieran trabajo._

_-Ya veo._

_Seguimos hablando de nuestras vidas y de nosotros, hasta que terminamos, claro que tuve que mentir varias veces para no revelarle mis oscuros secretos, pero eh de admitir que congeniamos en varias cosas, luego de terminar cerramos el bar y me llevó hasta mi casa, en el camino nos la pasamos hablando de trivialidades, hasta llegar a mi casa._

_-Oye Sak, realmente disfruto el discutir contigo, pero es mejor cuando nos llevamos bien, así que, ¿que me dices?, ¿amigos?_

_-Mmm… bueno okey, pero no creas que por eso voy a dejar de pensar que eres un tonto arrogante – dije en tono burlón._

_-Eso es perfecto, porque yo sigo pensando que eres la persona más obstinada y terca del mundo, así que estamos a mano. – dijo claramente divertido._

_-Bien, trato hecho, mmm… bueno ¡adiós!_

_-Te recogeré mañana a las 7:30am, estate lista._

_-¿Que? no, no es necesario, podemos ir caminando, está cerca y…_

_-Sin excusas, mañana a las 7:30, ¡bye! -dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Yo sólo sonreí y me adentre en la casa, algo me decía que era lo mejor._


	8. Chapter 8: descubriendo la verdad

**_Hola! como les va? :)_**

**_Bueno este cap también es de mis preferidos, espero les guste :)._**

**_Les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131, darck-sakura21 y Devi Moon por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 y Devi Moon muchas gracias por los reviews :)_**

**_Devi Moon mil disculpas :(, te dije que escribiría sobre sus hermanos en este cap, pero de verdad no encontré el momento idóneo para hacerlo, te la debo =/._**

**_Bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please ^_^, quiero saber que piensan _**

**_Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam._**

**_Debo aclarar que la escena del parque no es totalmente mía, me inspire en un fic que leí hace ya mucho tiempo se llama: mi primo, un desconocido._**

**_Ya aclarado eso disfruten de la historia :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 8: Descubriendo la Verdad.<strong>_

_-__Y__a llegamos – dije mientras señalaba un parque algo grande con arboles inmensos y muchas flores._

_-¿Este es tu lugar favorito? – preguntó el con una ceja alzada._

_-Sí, ¿Algún problema? –dije muy a la defensiva._

_-No, para nada cari__ño__ -¿cariño? Estaba segura que pronto empezaría una pelea y no podía negar que me divertía._

_-¿cariño?, repites eso de nuevo y te quedas sin ese lindo rostro –dije dejando en claro que era una amenaza, pero su sonrisa se ensanchaba más cada vez que me enojaba, lo cual me irritaba mas._

_-¿Te parece lindo mi rostro? Siempre me lo dicen –dijo, mientras yo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – y por supuesto… también tengo otras cosas lindas… cariño… -me insinuó susurrándome al oído._

_-¡Morirás! –grite mientras salía corriendo detrás de Shaoran, que ya me llevaba ventaja, pero por suerte yo también soy buen atleta (gracias a mis maratones en la mañana, porque voy tarde para la prepa) así que lo alcance y me arroje sobre el tirándolo al piso._

_-¿Cual crees que es la mejor forma de morir?, ¿apuñalado, ahorcado, ahogado, decapitado, desangrado o envenenado? –le pregunte aun sobre él._

_-Mmm…no lose, es que todas suenan TAN tentadoras, que no me decido por ninguna -dijo de forma burlona._

_-Bueno y ¿que te parece ahorcado?, hay muchos árboles aquí, solo tenemos que buscar con que amarrarte a las ramas – dije yo con una sonrisa inocente._

_-Eres muy sádica, ¿lo sabes verdad?, además no creo que sea bueno que me mates ahora, tenemos que pensar en todas esas chicas a las que le romperías el corazón si lo hicieras – dijo de forma dramática a lo que yo solo role los ojos._

_-Eres un tonto arrogante y egocéntrico, lo sabes ¿no? –dije_

_-Solo dices eso porque estas celosa, pero no te preocupes, hay suficiente Shaoran para todas. –dijo de forma arrogante, aunque a mí me pareció más a un protagonista de una novela barata. Luego de rolar los ojos me levante._

_-Levántate- dije con tono mandón solo para molestarlo._

_-Voy – respondió el sonriendo. Se levantó y mientras yo miraba los alrededores el pasó sus fuertes brazos bajo mis piernas y me cargo como a un saco de papas sin esfuerzo alguno._

_-¡Bájame idiota!_

_-Vamos cariño, relájate. Así no vas a tener que caminar hasta tu casa– me dijo, con son de burla mientras yo estaba segura de que en cualquier momento lo mataría. Quería eliminarlo de la manera más sádica posible, con mucha sangre. y mientras pensaba en eso, en mi cara se formaba una sonrisita malvada– Sak…si te ríes así vas a asustar a los niños – dijo señalando a unos niños pequeños que iban caminando. Pero sabía que a quien iba a asustar era a él._

_-¿Me bajas? – pregunte._

_-Si me lo pides así tan cariñosamente… - dijo mientras me colocaba de nuevo en el suelo._

_-Gracias – susurre - ¿volvemos a casa? Ya se está haciendo tarde – el cielo ya se oscurecía, mire en mi reloj de pulsera que ya marcaba las 7:30 ya casi tendríamos que irnos al bar y ya llevábamos un poco más de una hora en el parque._

_-Vamos – dijo él con una sonrisa._

_Luego de aquella semana como encargados del bar (hace más o menos dos meses), y de haber quedado en que nos llevaríamos bien (o al menos lo intentaríamos), casi siempre estábamos juntos, aunque nuestras discusiones no pararon en lo mas mínimo, pero ahora por lo menos eran un poco mas amistosas, y podría decir que hasta divertidas me resultaban, lo cierto es que con Shaoran uno jamás se aburría (ni siquiera cuando explicaba mate), hace un rato terminamos de estudiar apara un examen de matemáticas que tendríamos mañana, y por primera vez en mi vida, estaba confiada de que me iría bien, luego de estudiar, me pidió (hasta hartarme) que lo llevara a mi lugar favorito, por lo que lo lleve al parque, este queda cerca de mi casa por lo que nos fuimos caminando, ¡adoro ese lugar!, allí siempre hay mucha paz, además fue el parque en donde me encontré por primera vez con el viejo Yamato, y ahora estamos de regreso a mi casa para luego irnos al bar, en el auto de Shaoran. Desde que nos hicimos amigos, el pasa por nosotros todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela y nos regresa en la tarde, luego me recoge para irnos al bar juntos, y ya para volver a mi casa vengo con cualquiera de ellos. _

_La ida al bar fue como de costumbre (entre bromas, insultos, y risas) cuando llegamos todo estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, solo habían dos o tres clientes, algo extraño a esa hora, pero no le dimos importancia y nos fuimos hasta la trastienda, saludamos a Yuki y nos fuimos hasta la barra, la noche fue por demás tranquila, y ya llegada la hora, me fui a la trastienda sin que Shaoran se diera cuenta, (ya no sabía que excusa inventar), y me fui a cumplir con mi siguiente trabajo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>***** (N.A.: esto lo narra Mikel) *****<strong>_

_-Oye Sak, s…- dije dándome la vuelta, pero esta no estaba por ningún lado, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido ahora?, mire el reloj que estaba sobre la entradas del bar, 10:05pm, era lo mismo todas las semanas, de lunes a jueves se desaparece y no vuelve hasta la 1:00am, y cuando le pregunto que hace, solo me dice una tonta excusa que no se creería nadie o me cambia el tema._

_La verdad es que siempre me ha intrigado, nadie parece saber mucho de ella o de su vida, no tiene muchos amigos, y con los únicos que la noto ser totalmente sincera es con Yue y Yukito._

_Me llamo la atención desde que nos cruzamos en la entrada de aquel edificio… __acababa de hablar con el director, aun estaba de mal humor, detestaba la idea de terminar la prepa en ese país, donde no conocía a nadie, estaba enfadado con mi madre por alejarme de las personas que más quería en el mundo (__mis abuelos__), me criaron desde pequeño, por que ella estaba muy ocupada encerrándose en el trabajo, como para hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero ahora le daba el capricho de que me viniera a vivir con élla , dejando en otro lado mi vida, mi familia y mis amigos, iba caminando distraídamente cuando sentí chocar con algo que me tiro al suelo, fije mi vista en la "cosa" con la que había chocado y me tope con una chica de extensa cabellera castaña, hermosos ojos color esmeralda, piel clara pero con un tono un poco bronceado y un cuerpo de muerte, estuve ido por unos momentos hasta que reaccione, y le reclame (__de forma bastante grosera__) su distracción, a lo que ella también me grito, y así empezamos a discutir, hasta que sonó la campana y ella salió corriendo, luego de pensarlo mejor me sentí un poco mal pues descargue todo mi enojo en la pobre chica, así que me dije que me disculparía en el almuerzo, pero cuando estaba por levantarme de la mesa de la cafetería, ella fijo sus ojos en mí, me pulverizo con la mirada, y se fue de la cafetería, me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla en la misma clase de matemáticas que yo, pero estaba consciente que ya no era muy buena idea acercarme, pues la chica en esos momentos quería mi cabeza, y me que de piedra al verla en el bar en el que empezaba a trabajar desde ese día, mi curiosidad hacia ella aumento al verla allí, ¿Qué hacia una chica trabajando en un bar?, los días que le siguieron trate de investigar, pero nadie sabía mucho de ella, por lo que me acerque a sus amigas, pero estas tampoco sabían demasiado de la chica solo me dijeron pequeños detalles y que a ella no le gustaba hablar de su infancia o de su familia, eso me intrigo aun mas, y cuando nos dejaron como encargados en el bar, vi la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ella y conocerla un poco más, no tenía idea de por que me interesaba tanto y lo atribuía a mi gran curiosidad, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea precisamente eso._

_A eso de las 12:30 ya no habían clientes y André se encontraba en la barra, por lo que me fui a la trastienda y tan pronto entre unas cajas me llamaron la atención, estaba seguro de que esas cajas estaban bien apiladas y pegadas a la pared así que me acerqué a ellas y me encontré con una puerta, tome la manilla y la gire, esta estaba abierta por lo que entre y me encontré con varios pasillos, di algunas vueltas y al final me tope con un extenso pasillo con 5 puertas, no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba pero algo me guiaba hasta la última puerta de la que vi salir a un hombre, con un antifaz, al llegar frente a esta toque un par de veces hasta escuchar un "pase", del cual reconocí la voz de Sakura, entre al cuarto que me dejo estupefacto por la "imaginativa" decoración y al poco rato Sak salió por una puerta con una toalla en la cabeza y la ropa que llevaba al llegar, en lugar del uniforme, esta me miro con los ojos dilatados y se quedo estática en el marco de la puerta._

* * *

><p><em>Acababa de terminar con la última sesión de la noche, y me dirigí al baño a ducharme como de costumbre, ya estaba en la ducha cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, grite un "¡pase!", seguro era Yue o quizás Yuki, no lo pensé en ese momento, porque ¿quién mas podría ser?, luego de ducharme pensé en ponerme el uniforme, pero cambie de idea al ver la hora, ya casi me iva, así que no tenia caso, luego de vestirme me dirigí al cuarto aun con una toalla secándome el cabello, cuando lo vi, allí sentado en la cama, y mirando todo claramente sorprendido estaba Shaoran, me quede estática en el maro de la puerta, mientras este me miraba sorprendido.<em>

_-Shaoran… ¿que…que haces aquí? –dije de forma entrecortada._

_-Pues encontré una puerta en la trastienda, crucé algunos pasillos, hasta que vi a un hombre salir de esta habitación, toque un par de veces, y te escuche decir que pasara – dijo distraídamente – pero… ¿que haces tú aquí?, ¿que es todo esto?, ¿es aquí donde vienes todos los días? – pregunto mirándome fijamente._

_-Yo… pues… veras… es que… - dije, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que decirle._

_-Dime la verdad sakura, sabes que no eh creído ninguna de tus excusas, así que ahora dime la verdad – dijo de forma seria, era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio, suspire no me quedaba otra opción tendría que contarle todo._

_-De acuerdo…__sabes las preguntas más comunes entre las personas son: "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿de dónde eres?" las respuestas a esas preguntas serian sencillas para cualquier persona a excepción de mi.- dije, mientras él me mira claramente confundido._

_-Te preguntaras que quiero decir con esto, pues bien, tengo 18 años, soy de Tomoeda aunque en estos momentos vivo en Tokyo, y quien soy… bueno supongo que eso depende de quién lo pregunte.- le dije, bajando la cabeza, la verdad me estaba costando muchísimo decírselo, y es que nunca la había contado de esto a nadie, si Yue y Yukito la sabían era porque habían presenciado el periodo mas oscuro de mi vida._

_-No tendiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? - me pregunto._

_-Mmm…si, es de esperarse, porque para hacerlo tendrías que conocer la historia desde el principio._

_-Quiero escucharla, adelante –me dijo señalándome el espacio vacío junto a él en la cama, por lo que suspire y me senté a su lado._

_-De acuerdo, te contare, pero te recomiendo que te acomodes, pues mi historia es bastaste larga y algo extraña -dije tratando de eliminar un poco la tención en el ambiente, pero él ni siquiera sonrió, como haría en cualquier otro momento, suspire de nuevo y empecé con mi relato._

_-__Bueno… todo empezó con una tormentosa noche…__ - empecé a contar (N.A. aquí ella le narra la 1ra parte de la historia) – y así es como termine aquí – dije ya al terminar._

* * *

><p><em><strong>****(Pv de Shaoran)****<strong>_

_decir que estaba sorprendido estaba de mas en esta situacion, mientras ella me relataba todo lo sucedido en su vida, no pude evitar sentir, tristeza, compacion, indignacion y llegando al final de la historia, cunando empesaba con esto que estava haciendo, no puede evitar la decepcion._

_Pero ¿porque estaba yo decepcionado?, es decir ella era mi amiga, pero nada mas… entonces ¿porque me sentia traicionado?, a no ser que sin darme cuenta aciara en mi un sentimiento mas alla de la amistad._

_Cuando pensaba en decirle que lo mejor seria que ya no pasaramos tanto tiempo juntos, la mire a los ojos y me desarmo lo que vi, en sus ojos veia temor (quisas a que me repugnara su presencia), tristeza y desesperanza, frente a eso lo pense de nuevo, que mas me daba lo que estuviera en el pasado o lo que estuviera hacienda ahora, no lo hacia por gusto sino por sus hermanos y eso era admirable._

_Yo no tenia derecho para jusgarla, y tampoco queria hacerlo, lo unico que queria es que esa mirada desapareciera de su rostro, y volver a ver aquel brillo encantrador que solian tener cuando estaba con sus hermanos o bromeando conmigo, en fin solo la queria ver feliz, asi que lo olvide todo y la abrace. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>**********(Pv sakura)**********<strong>_

_-sak… yo… lo siento, no debí presionarte para que me lo contaras –dijo claramente consternado, mientras me abrazaba._

_-No te preocupes, es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien, y la verdad es que siento que me libre de una carga –le dije sonriendo, y no mentía, me sentía liberada, quizás porque eh cargado con ese gran secreto durante años, no lo sé, pero me alegraba el hecho de que él lo supiera y no me juzgara._

_-Cuenta con migo, siempre que lo necesites… wow… si me lo hubiera dicho otra persona no me lo hubiera creído… - me dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Si…, me imagino…, pero lo que te conté sobre el bar, no se lo puedes decir a nadie Shaoran –le dije de forma seria, para darle peso a mis palabras._

_-Claro, no te preocupes, el secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_-Bien, es hora de irnos -dije mirando el reloj- falta un cuarto para las 2:00am, y mañana tenemos clases, démonos prisa – dije poniéndome de pie._

_-Okey, vamos –dijo tomándome la mano y caminando hacia la puerta._

_Cuando regresamos a la trastienda Yue y Yuki nos miraron sorprendidos, así que les dijimos que Shaoran había encontrado la puerta y que yo le había contado todo, estos solo asintieron y nos dijeron que no había problema, después nos dirigimos a su auto, para que me llevara hasta mi casa, y en todo ese tiempo no soltó mi mano, y eso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, sino todo lo contrario y no entendía por qué, pero mientras pensaba en eso llegamos a mi casa, y justo cuando esta por bajar el me detuvo._

_-de verdad me alegra, el que confíes en mi, y quiero que cuentes conmigo- me susurro al oído antes de besarme en la mejilla. _

_Yo solo me baje y me que mirando el auto hasta que se perdió al doblar en una esquina, sonreí y me adentre en la casa._

_Estaba confundida, no savia que era ese sentimiento que me llenaba cada vez que pensaba en Shaoran, pero mientras me colocaba el pijama, a mi mente llego la frase de un libro que nos habían obligado a leer en clase de literatura: __**"Cuando un extraño sentimiento surge dentro de una amistad, las cosas se vuelven más difíciles de lo que parecen, saber si se ha caído en las redes del amor resulta bastante difícil de averiguar, quizás sea porque el amor es el milagro más común, pero también el más complicado que haya existido."**__ Sonreí, quizás y solo quizás si me gustara Shaoran y con esos pensamientos me quede dormida._


	9. Chapter 9: atrapados

**_Hola!, que tal? :)_**

**_Bueno espero les guste :), este me quedo muy corto, el próximo será mas largo._**

**_Les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131, darck-sakura21 y Devi Moon por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 y Devi Moon muchas gracias por los reviews :)_**

**_Bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please ^_^, quiero saber que piensan_**

**_Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap 9: Atrapados<em>**

_H__an pasado varios meses desde que Shaoran se entero de toda la verdad (ya estamos en vacaciones de verano), ósea que ya me encontraba en mi último año en la prepa, y Shaoran ya estaba prácticamente en la universidad, estudiaría administración de empresas en la universidad de Kyoto, (en un principio me sorprendió, pero ya después recordé que si el estaba trabajando es por un capricho de su padre y no porque lo necesite), y empezaría a mediados de septiembre, las cosas seguían igual, Shaoran y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, aunque nuestras discusiones no paraban, y empiezo a creer que le gusta verme enojada, mis hermanos (que hora contaban con 16, 13, y 10 a__ños de edad, les iva muy bien en la escuela y se mantenían saludables)__ le habían tomado mucho cariño con el paso de los días y ahora estoy completamente segura de que siento algo más que amistad por Shaoran._

_Bueno ahora nos encontramos como de costumbre en el bar, es temprano aun falta un cuarto para las 10:00pm, es lunes y por lo tanto deje a Shaoran en la barra, y me fui hasta la habitación que me correspondía, luego de unos minutos ya estaba completamente vestida, y estaba colocándome el antifaz cuando escuche un gran ruido venir desde afuera y luego la puerta del cuarto abrirse de golpe, por ella entraron 4 hombres armados y uniformados, me esposaron y me hicieron salir hasta el callejón._

_Cuando llegamos al callejón me percate de que había una gran cantidad de patrullas, y que tanto Shaoran, Yukito y las demás chicas estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo._

_Shaoran se intento acercar a mi cuando me vio salir, pero lo hice detenerse con algunas señas, nosotras ya sabíamos que decir si algo así pasaba, lo habíamos decidido hace tiempo y todo seria mas creíble si ellos no se percatan de que nos conocemos. _

_Algo me decía que esto no era una mera coincidencia, había demasiados policías y patrullas para eso, estaba segura de que alguien nos había traicionado._

_Nos llevaron hasta la prisión mas cercana, allí nos detuvieron hasta que terminaron de investigarnos, a Shaoran y Yuki los soltaron un par de horas después pues no tenían ninguna prueba que mostrara que ellos habían actuado en contra de la ley, y mi suerte hubiera sido la misma de no ser que no me encontraron en el bar, sino en aquella habitación._

_Luego de la investigación, nos fueron llevando una, por una a un pequeño cuarto con dos policías, que trataron de sacarnos información, (pero lo único que consiguieron es que nostras le habíamos rentado aquel local a un hombre del que desconocíamos el nombre, pero que era conocido como "el topo", que se aparecía por la zona a final de mes para cobrar la renta) de esa forma dejamos totalmente en limpio el bar._

_Nuestro juicio fue programado para dentro de una semana y hasta entonces teníamos libertad condicional, habíamos conseguido (gracias al apoyo de los chicos) a uno de los mejores abogados del país (que obviamente era corrupto, pero el juez no tiene que enterarse) para defendernos, como para la próxima semana todo el mundo sabría sobre esto le conté a mis hermanos toda la historia, estos no pudieron evitar llorar cuando les dije que era posible que terminara en prisión por un tiempo, la verdad es que no savia como mirar a la cara a mis hermanos, ellos siempre me habían tenido sobre un pedestal, y ahora se enteraban de todo así de golpe, sin mencionar, que si iva presa ellos terminarían en un orfanato nuevamente, y era muy probable que aunque me dieran la libertad, no nos permitieran quedarnos juntos._

_Pero mis hermanos me sorprendieron nuevamente, esa noche no pararon de abrázame y agradecerme todo lo que había hecho por ellos (cuando ellos fueron la fuerza que me impulso a no dejarme caer), y de asegurarme que no importaba si nos separaban, que ya encontraríamos la forma de volvernos a juntar._

_El día del juicio llego antes de los esperado, y ya me encontraba junto a las demás chicas frente a una mujer entrada en edad, y con expresión molesta que sería la jueza, un grupo de personas (ciudadanos modelos, según tengo entendido) que serian el jurado, otro grupo mucho más grande que serian los espectadores y claro los periodistas que se encargarían de que todos se enteraran de lo que sucedía aquí dentro._

_El juicio se llevo de forma lenta y estresante, y justo cuando juraba que estábamos perdidas, nos permitieron hablar y así explicar la razón por la que recurrimos a la prostitución._

_Los casos de mis compañeras eran tristes, unas habían caído por la desesperación al igual que yo, al verse solas cuando sus padres las echaron de su hogar, otras porque esa era la forma más fácil (según ellas) de conseguir dinero, pero bueno pronto llego mi turno de hablar, y me dispuse a contar mi historia, mientras hablaba notaba en el jurado a algunas mujeres derramando lagrimas o dedicándome miradas de lastima o compasión, y realmente odiaba ver ese tipo de reacciones, por eso no se lo había contado a casi nadie, pero a pesar de que la detesto, creo que fue su lastima y compasión (además de que estaban convencidas de que, alguien me había manipulado para llegar allí) por lo que me declararon casi inocente de los cargos._

_Al final a tres de nostras les dieron 5 años, 3 de prisión y 2 de libertad condicional (de acuerdo a su comportamiento), porque no era la primera vez que las encontraban prostituyéndose, a la otra chica (que también era menor de edad, pero mayor que yo), la dejaron con salida a fianza luego do un mes de prisión y un año de trabajo comunitario, y por último a mí, me dejaron salir con fianza, y tenía que cumplir 6 meses de servicio comunitario y con respecto a mis hermanos, me permitieron emanciparme para así convertirme en su tutora legal (aunque durante un tiempo nos tendrían vigilados para estar seguros de que nos les faltaba nada)._

_La verdad es que no me había ido nada mal, pude salir esa misma tarde, luego de que pagaran la fianza, estaría con mis hermanos, y solo eran 6 meses de servicio comunitario, pero estaba consciente de que sería difícil que me dejaran entrar nueva mente a la escuela, y que si conseguía entrar, esta sería un infierno tanto para mí, como para mis hermanos. _


	10. Chapter 10: Saliendo a luz

**_Hola!, como están? :)_**

**_este cap también es de mis preferidos, espero les guste :) aww este ya es el ultimo cap, ademas del epilogo claro realmente les agradezco que tomaran tiempo para leer el fic. XD_**

**_Les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131, darck-sakura21 y Devi Moon por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 y Devi Moon muchas gracias por los reviews :)_**

**_Bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please , quiero saber que piensan =D_**

**_Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 10: Saliendo a luz.<em>**

_H__an pasado 7 años desde el día del juicio, logramos conseguir que nos admitirán ese año en la escuela luego de mucho insistir, y gracias a que siempre habíamos sido estudiantes ejemplares, tal como pensé, ese año fue un infierno para todos, a mis hermanos sus compañeros los insultaban o agredían, y por mi parte, empece a recibir todo tipo de insinuaciones, de vez en cuando algunos chicos me ofrecían dinero para estar con ellos, en fin sufrimos muchas humillaciones, pero por suerte aun contaba con mis amigas, que se mantuvieron conmigo en todo momento, como ya se me consideraba (por ley) mayor de edad, me fue un poco más fácil conseguir trabajo, aunque en varias entrevistas los encargados se me insinuaron, porque habían reconocido mi rostro como el de "la chica que casi va presa por prostituirse", trabajé ese año como bibliotecaria en la tarde y en la noche de mesera en un restaurant, el bar seguía abierto, pero era vigilado constantemente por policías por lo que luego de 6 meses lo cerraron, para crear algo diferente un par de años después( pero antes de crearlo decidieron dejar aquel mundo y a terminar con la tradición familiar), pensaban usar de fachada un restaurant de comida exótica, que se encontraría en un lugar un poco mas público y a nombre de otras personas para no llamar la atención._

_Shaoran se fue a Kyoto para estudiar, estuvimos en contacto durante el primer año, pero después no supe más de él._

_Durante ese año contratamos a un abogado, para cobrar la herencia que nos correspondía por la muerte de nuestros padres, no era mucho, pero fue suficiente para poder irnos a Europa y mantenernos por unos meses, (nos fuimos tan pronto me gradué, para dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, en otro país, donde nadie supiera nada de nosotros), allá nos recibieron unos conocidos de Yue y Yuki (con los que no eh perdido contacto), desde entonces vivimos en Londres, en los cuatro años que dure en la universidad (estudie publicidad) trabaje como camarera en un restaurante francés, y Eriol me ayudaba con los gastos trabajando como repartidor en una pizzería. Luego de graduarme conseguí trabajo en una importante empresa de publicidad, en donde ya llevo casi tres años trabajando._

_Eriol ya cuenta con 22 años, está estudiando medicina, ya tiene 4 años en la universidad, trabaja cuidando ancianos en un acilo (es un trabajo de medio tiempo), Touya ya tiene 19 años y está en su último año de la preparatoria, y piensa estudiar comunicación social, está trabajando como Dj en una pequeña emisora de radio, Tommy acaba de cumplir los 15 y está por empezar la prepa, se había convertido en una chica sumamente linda e inteligente._

_En este momento nos encontrábamos las dos empacando todas nuestras cosas, pues regresaríamos a Japon por tiempo indefinido, (ella decidió irse conmigo, a diferencia de mis hermanos que habían preferido quedarse) debido a que alguien había solicitado mis servicios como publicista en una empresa de allá y supongo que ha de ser un socio importante para que mi jefa me transfiriera sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces._

_La verdad es que este viajecito de regreso, no me ilusionaba en lo más mínimo, y lo peor es que el tipo que solicitó mi transferencia pidió que su nombre se mantuviera en secreto, ósea que no tenía idea de para quien iva a trabajar._

_Viviríamos en un apartamento totalmente amueblado que me cedió la empresa para la que trabajaría, este contaba con 3 habitaciones, sala, comedor, cocina, dos baños (uno en el pasillo entre dos habitaciones y otro en la habitación principal) y grandes balcones con una vista increíble (enviaron fotos), este se encontraba en el 2do piso y podíamos disponer de la azotea del edificio cuando quisiéramos, los edificios se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad pero en una zona residencial, porque estábamos cerca de todo, pero sin formar parte de la ajetreada vida en Tokyo, por que no lo había mencionado pero la dichosa empresa se encontraba justamente en la ciudad de Tokyo. _

_Partiríamos en la madrugada para llegar mañana, era un viaje de lo más agotador, pero por lo menos Yue y Yukito nos estarían esperando._

* * *

><p><em>Llevábamos ya unas 2 horas y algo en el aire, y en todo ese tiempo no eh parado de recordar todos los momentos que pase en ese país, los recordé todos, los buenos y los malos, y es irónico que ahora que los veo con claridad, muchos de los problemas que me parecían enormes en el pasado realmente no son algo tan preocupante.<em>

_Con ese pensamiento fije mis ojos en mi muñeca izquierda, allí estaba la marca que me indicaba que tan sumergida estaba en las sombras en ese entonces y que tanto estas me atormentaban, suspire, no todo había sido malo, en el transcurso de mi vida eh conocido a personas maravillosas, lo que me recordaba que hace un año había cumplido con la promesa que le hice al viejo Yamato, luego de mucha búsqueda logre contactar a uno de sus nietos y este me informo que su padre había muerto pero me dijo donde localizar a sus tíos, les envíe las cartas junto a una mía explicándoles como habían sucedido las cosas, no se cual fue su reacción al recibirlas o si las leyeron, pero por lo menos cumplí con hacérselas llegar._

_Mientras recordaba no pude evitar detenerme en los momentos que viví con Shaoran, el había sido una pieza clave en mi vida y me encantaría que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzar. Mire a mi hermana que se encontraba en el asiento continuo, estaba completamente dormida, la verdad aun no llegaba el momento en que me arrepintiera de todo lo vivido y no creo que llegue nunca, pues si pase por todas esas pruebas fue por mis hermanos y ellos lo valían, además todos pasamos por pruebas en algún momento de nuestra vida, la diferencia está en si aceptas o no el reto de luchar por alcanzar lo que deseas._

* * *

><p><em>Desperté con Tommy zarandeándome e indicándome que ya habíamos llegado, bajamos del avión y buscamos nuestras maletas y nos dedicamos a buscar a Yue y Yuki con la vista, poco tiempo después los vimos en una esquina, no habían cambiado casi nada a pesar de que tenia años que no los veía, y según tenía entendido, Yue se había casado y tenía dos niños, de 1 y 2 años de edad, mientras que Yuki estaba comprometido y pensaba casarse el próximo año.<em>

_Luego de saludarnos, estos nos llevaron hasta el apartamento, y quedamos en reunirnos nuevamente en su nuevo restaurant esa noche (eran dueños de una gran cadena de restaurantes en todos los estilos y esa noche seria la inauguración de uno nuevo). _

_Cuando llegamos al apartamento, lo recorrimos por completo decidimos cual sería el cuarto de cada una (el mío seria el principal) pedimos pizza para comer y nos fuimos a acostar, estábamos exhaustas después del viaje._

_Cuando me desperté me di un baño y e vestí para salir, ya eran las 7:00pm y quedamos de encontrarnos en el restaurant a las 8:00pm, para conocer a la esposa e hijos de Yue y a la prometida de Yukito._

_Fui hasta el cuarto de Tommy y la desperté, a las 7:30 estuvo lista y tomamos un taxi ya que aun no contaba con mi auto (lo había enviado en barco) que nos llevo hasta la dirección del restaurant. _

_Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió la fachada de este, se notaba que habían dejado atrás la época del bar, el local estaba en una calle sumamente transitada, y rodeada de algunas tiendas, el local era muy publico y llamaba mucho la atención._

_Nos adentramos en el lugar (es un restaurante de comida italiana) y pedimos hablar con el dueño a un hombre que se encontraba tras un mostrador junto a la puerta, este nos miro sorprendido, pero asintió y se retiro por una puerta que había detrás del mostrador._

_Minutos después vi a Yue salir con una sonrisa por la misma e indicarme que lo acompañara, subimos al segundo piso y entramos a una habitación con una enorme mesa rectangular en el centro, de paredes color celeste, y llenas de enormes ventanas que daban una vista increíble de la ciudad, un poco alejado de la mesa había unos enormes y mullidos sofás de piel negra con una mesa de cristal en el centro, en uno de los sofás se encontraban Yuki, una chica que estaba sentada junto a él, en la alfombra pude ver a dos niños jugando y en otro de los sillones a una mujer que estaba de espaldas._

_-¡Sakura!, ¡Tomoyo!, que bueno que llegaron, ¿descansaron lo suficiente? –nos saludo Yuki al percatarse de nuestra presencia._

_-Sí, gracias, ¡wau! Este lugar se ve increíble – dije cuando me acerqué a ellos._

_-Gracias, bueno, las presento –dijo Yue- ella es kaori la prometida de Yuki – dijo señalando a la chica que se antes encontraba junto a Yuki, que nos sonrió y nos saludo con una beso en la mejilla, era una chica que debía rondar los 30 (ya que Yuki tendría que tener unos 34 o 35 años y Yue unos 40) era delgada y bajita de cabello castaño y ojos miel, muy bonita- ella es Rubi mi esposa – una mujer de unos 38 0 39 años pelirroja y de ojos cafes, que también nos saludo con una beso en la mejilla - y estos son mis hijos – dijo levantando a los dos niños de la alfombra– el es kenishi el mayor, y él es Ryu._

_-¡Son preciosos! -Dije tomando a Ryu en mis brazos que daba claras muestras de querer sacar la rojiza cabellera de su madre y los increíbles ojos de su padre, además de sus serias facciones, mientras Tommy tomaba a Kenishi, que a diferencia de su hermano contaba con una rubia cabellera y facciones más finas que su hermano._

_Luego de las presentaciones, nos quedamos contados anécdotas de hace siete años, nosotras (la esposa y prometida de los chicos y nosotras), congeniamos perfectamente, los niños adoraron a Tommy desde que la conocieron (ella adora tratar con niños), y luego como a eso de las 9:30 cenamos, y nos quedamos un rato mas hablando antes de que Yuki nos llevara a casa._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hoy empezaban mis días en el trabajo, me habían dado una semana para que me acomodara, antes de empezar a trabajar, así que me desperté a las 6:00am, me duche, vestí, y maquille, y ya a las 7:30 salí de la casa, me subí al auto (si, ya había llegado), y me dirigí hasta la empresa (los chicos me habían mostrado como llegar), llegue faltando 5 para las 8:00am, que es mi hora de entrada.<em>

_Me adentre al edificio, y me acerque hasta la recepcionista, le di mi nombre y le dije que desde ese día empezaba a trabajar allá, esta solo asintió e hizo algunas llamadas, luego me pidió que la siguiera._

_Ella me guio hasta el 7mo piso (era un edificio de 8 niveles), y me mostro mi oficina que era la primera de un gran pasillo de puertas._

_El lugar es bastante amplio, con varios libreros, un gran escritorio que detrás tienia un gran sillón de cuero y frente a este se encontraban un par de butacas, además de un gran ventanal que tenía una vista increíble, en una de las esquinas se encontraban unos sillones de curo, que contrastaba totalmente con la alfombra que era de color vino, y junto es estos un puerta tras la cual supongo hay un baño._

_-esta es su oficina, espero le guste – me dijo la recepcionista._

_-Si gracias –dije- soy Sakura kinomoto, pero dime Sakura, ¿cual es tu nombre? –le pregunte con una sonrisa._

_-Karin, un placer conocerte Sakura…, bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo – me respondió de forma afable._

_-Bueno solo quiero saber, ¿donde esta la oficina del jefe?, es que aun no se para quien estaré trabando._

_-Oh, entiendo, en el 8vo piso la ultima oficina, estoy segura que la encontraras fácilmente, bueno me tengo que ir, ¡un gusto!._

_-Si gracias, igual-le dije mientras se iba._

_Luego de colocar mis cosas en la oficina, subí al 8vo piso y le pregunte a una de las secretarias donde estaba presidencia, esta me señalo el final de un pasillo, y me encamine hasta allí, cuando llegue al final me entre con otra chica que estaba detrás de un escritorio y de frente a una puerta que su puse era la oficina de presidencia._

_-buenas, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?_

_-buenos días, sí, bueno soy Sakura Kinomoto, empecé a trabajar aquí hoy y necesito hablar con el presidente de la compañía._

_-okey, déjeme informarle primero –me dijo a lo que yo asentí- si… Kinomoto…, de acuerdo.-dijo mientras cerraba el teléfono- lo siento pero el presidente no puede atenderla hoy – me dijo._

_- oh, bueno gracias - dije y me regrese a mi oficina, pero lo mismo paso al día siguiente y el siguiente a este, mientras me la pasaba en la oficina sin hacer nada, pues aun no me decían para que requerían mis servios, así que el viernes de esa semana, ya harta de pasarme los días sin nada que hacer me dirigí nuevamente a presidencia._

_- Hola Ichigo (así se llama la secretaria), puedes informarle que estoy aquí a tu jefe? _

_- Claro Sakura, dame un momento. - dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono - si... Kinomoto ha venido durante toda la semana... si okey _

_- ¿Puedo pasar? - dije esperanzada_

_- No, dijo que ahora esta hablando con un cliente que lo esperes un momento._

_- Bueno, es mejor a que me digan que hoy tampoco puede- dije resignada, pero los minutos pasaban y pronto se convirtieron en horas, ya me estaba exasperando cuando sonó el teléfono de Ichigo._

_- Si, se lo dire- dijo antes de cerrar - SAKURA el Sr. dice que no va a poder atenderte._

_¡¿Qué? vamos Sakura respira y tómatelo con calma, debe ser una broma, porque no es posible que este sujeto me hiciera atravesar el planeta, sin siquiera saber en donde trabajaría __(porque esa información me la dieron luego de llegar a este país)__ ni para quien, y que para colmo luego de una semana de no poderme atender y de hacerme esperar durante 3 horas no se dignara si quiera a mostrar de quien se trata.__ – me decía esto a mi misma, para evitar gritar._

_- Ichigo por favor dile a tu jefe que necesito hablar con el ahora –le dije._

_-lo siento, pero ya te dije que hoy no te podrá atender –me respondió._

_-Pues dile a tu jefe que si no se digna a recibirme en este momento, me largare de esta empresa y me regresare a Europa – le dije levantado la voz._

_-Sakura ya te dije que no es posible y por favor baja la voz._

_-¡Me importa un cuerno si es posible o no, te estoy pidiendo que le digas al tonto que tienes por jefe que o me atiende o me largo! –grite ya exasperada._

_-Te dig…- intento decir algo pero la corte, no estaba de humor para que me sermoneara por el volumen de mi voz._

_-¡Usted digasel…!- empecé a decir pero no pude terminar._

_-Sigues siendo la persona más terca y obstinada del mundo –dijo alguien a mis espaldas, por lo que me gire y quede estupefacta, frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de cabellera casta__ña__, ojos ambar y sonrisa arrogante (una que yo conocía muy bien) que estaba recostado el marco de la puerta._

_-¡¿Shaoran?- no lo podía creer pero el casi no había cambiado, además esa frase ya la había escuchado muchas veces salir de sus labios – ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¿que haces aquí? – pregunte mirándolo aun incrédula._

_-¡señor Li!, lamento mucho el escándalo pero por más que trate de detener a la señorita Kinomoto…- empezó a explicar la secretaria._

_-No te preocupes Ichigo, no hay problema –dijo este con una sonrisa._

_-¡Espera!, ¿señor Li?, eso quiere decir que…_

_-Exacto Sak, ahora trabajas para mí, es un honor muy grade, debes estar honrada- me dijo con una sonrisa de burla._

_-Sigues siendo el mismos tonto arrogante de siempre- dije en un suspiro – que mala suerte tengo._

_-Claro, claro, di lo que quieras pero se que estas feliz de verme – me dijo cuando ya estaba frente a mi- rayos Sak, hace años que no se de ti – dijo abrazándome- y con todo y eso no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de fea – me dijo cuando me soltó, por lo que yo solo le envié una mirada asesina- solo bromeo, te ves increíble._

_Luego de aquel extraño encuentro, nos fuimos a su oficina, donde hablamos de lo pasado en todos esos años, me dijo que había logrado saber en donde encontrarme gracias a los chicos, y que tan pronto asumió el cargo de presidente luego del retiro de su padre había solicitado mi presencia en la empresa, y también había pedido que no se me dijera de quien se trataba para darme una sorpresa, y valla que lo había conseguido._

_Cuando estaba en el avión dije que me gustaría que nuestros caminos se cruzaran nuevamente, y por lo visto alguien allá arriba me escucho, porque, aquí estamos nuevamente juntos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>******(Pv de Saoran)******<strong>_

_No puedo creer que mi absurdo plan funcionara, pero delante de mi se encontraba la prueba de que habia funcionado._

_Yue me dijo que estaba loco, cuando le conte sobre este, pero aun asi me dio el nombre de la compañia para la que trabajaba Sakura, intente convencer a su jefa de que la enviara a trabajar a japon en mi compañia, pero esta no estaba muy segura y solo me dijo que lo pensaria._

_Luego de tres dias sin tener una respuesta, contacte a Eriol, (adoro a ese chico) no se como, pero convencio a la jefa de Sak para que la enviara directo a Japon con la mayor urgencia y de que no le dijera quien habia pedido el traslado._

_Y luego de que empesara a trabajar me negue a resivirla con la excusa de estar ocupado, solo para ver cuanto insistiria, la verdad me sorprendio que durara toda una semana antes de perder la pasiencia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>******(Pv de Sakura)******<strong>_

_Ya tengo 5 meses trabajando en Japon, hoy es sábado y quede de encontrarme con Shaoran dentro de unas horas en la plaza (le dije que nos vieramos en mi apartamento pero el insiste en que mi gato kero (fue un regao de touya) lo odiaba y que cada vez que iba al apartamento este lo aruñaba o lo mordia, claro que Shaoran es un exajerado por que se le habia metido en la cabeza que touya tenia algo contra el y entreno al gato para que lo odiara, si que tenia imaginacion ¿no?), en fin, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero no tengo idea de que, nuestra relación seguía igual que hace muchos años, nos la pasábamos discutiendo y bromeando, pero nos teníamos mucho cariño, la verdad es que nuestros días en el trabajo nunca eran aburridos, siempre hay algo con lo cual reírnos._

_Llegue a la plaza unos 20 min antes de la hora acordada, por lo que me senté en una banca a esperar, todavía no entendía que era tan importante como para que no me lo pudiera decir por teléfono, pero no me extrañaría que lo que me dijera fuera una tontería, Porque así era él, tendía a poner las cosas más grandes de lo que realmente son._

_Minutos después, llego Shaoran, así que nos fuimos primero a ver una peli, luego a cenar, y ya empezaba a creer que eso de decirme algo no era mas que una excusa, cuando luego de cenar me miro de forma seria._

_-Sak… pues… veras…- me decía tartamudeando._

_-Suéltalo ya Shaoran, ¿que pasa?_

_-Bueno… me gustas mucho, desde hace años y quiero saber si a ti…te gustaría… bueno… salir con migo –sus palabras me dejaron de piedra, y no porque no me gustara, porque aquel sentimiento hacia Shaoran que ya creía muerto volvió a la vida en estos meses, pero nunca pensé yo podría gustarle._

_-yo… Shao… ¡claro que sí! – dije cuando Salí del shock._

_Ante mis palabras Shaoran se levanto y me abrazo, para luego besarme, y luego de pagar la cuenta, nos fuimos hasta un parque donde nos sentamos en una de las bancas, sin decir palabra, solo abrazándonos y solo con la luna de testigo del gran amor que sentíamos._

_Y justo en ese momento teniendo a Shaoran junto a mí, tuve la impresión de que esa pequeña luz que se había encendido cuando lo conocí, y que se intensifico cuando me mude a Europa, ahora brillaba en toda sus plenitud alejando de mi vida a todas las sombras en las que estaba sumida, sentía que por primera vez desde que mis padres murieron, estaba viva, que era completamente feliz, me sentía completa. _


	11. epilogo

**_Hola! como les va? :)_**

snif, snif, este es el final T^T , mil gracias por el apoyo que me dieron mientras trabajaba la historia ( y si la estas leyendo ya luego de terminada, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo) espero disfrutaran de la historia y no la terminen con la idea de haber perdido su tiempo :). ya tengo en mente una nueva historia, y espero me sigan apoyando =D

**_Les quiero agradecer a: rebeca26, Sissie131, darck-sakura21 y Devi Moon por seguir el fic ^_^_**

**_rebeca26 y Devi Moon muchas gracias por los reviews :)_**

**_Bueno los dejo con el cap y recuerden enviar reviws please ^_^, quiero saber que piensan _**

**_byeee Ls quiero!_**

**_Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a clam._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogo<strong>_

_-¿Que haces? –escucho que decían a su espalda._

_-Encontré mi viejo diario en una de las cajas del ático, y no pude evitar leerlo, la última vez que escribí en él, fue el día que me pediste que saliera contigo, y estoy pensando en terminarlo –dijo la una mujer de una larguísima cabellera castaña mientras se giraba._

_-Recuerdo aquella noche, me alegro de que me hallas aceptado- dijo esta vez un hombre de cabellos castaños mas oscuros mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa._

_-Y a mí que lo hallas pedido, pero bueno, vamos a terminar esto como es debido, después de todo en él se encuentra narrada nuestra historia.- dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a escribir._

_Hola nuevamente diario_

_Esta será la última vez que escriba, por lo que contare rápidamente lo sucedido desde aquel día._

_Dos años después de empezar nuestra relación (que estuvo llena de buenos momentos, así como también de muchos desacuerdos y obstáculos que logramos superar) Shaoran y yo decidimos casarnos, fue una boda sencilla, y muy intima, solo invitamos a nuestros más cercanos amigos y a nuestros familiares._

_Pero a pesar de eso fue un momento mágico para nosotros, fue una tarde de febrero, en una pequeña capilla, totalmente adornada de blanco y plata, y rodeados de todos a los que amamos._

_Pero bueno, tres años después de habernos casado quede embarazada de una hermosa niña llamada Nadeshiko en honor a mi madre, que ahora tiene 5 años, tiene el cabello de su padre y mis ojos y mi tono de piel._

_Dos años después tuvimos a Hien que a diferencia de su hermana, solo saco de mí, el cabello, en todo lo demás es igual a su padre._

_Mis hermanos, bueno… Eriol Se convirtió en uno de los mejores cirujanos en Europa, en estos momentos está casado y esperando a su segundo hijo, Touya es un conocido presentador de televisión, se caso un año después de mi con una chica que conoció en la universidad, de hecho ambos conducen juntos un programa que es muy conocido a nivel mundial, y está esperando a su primer hijo y Tomoyo pues ella se graduó en contabilidad y ahora se encarga de la contabilidad de nuestra empresa, está comprometida con uno de nuestros socios y ya eta planeando la boda._

_Bueno acaban de llagar mis hermanos, Yue y Yuki y claro sus respectivas familias para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shaoran._

_Me despido cariñosamente de todo aquel que allá tomado el tiempo para leer estas páginas…_

_Sakura Li_


End file.
